Le poids de la solitude
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: Quand on aime quelqu'un au-delà de la raison, on reste attaché à sa personne et on croit à l'amour qui nous unit quels que soient les obstacles. Mais, parfois, il est plus facile et libérateur de se laisser entraîner vers le fond... au risque de se perdre. UA.
1. Prologue

_Le poids de la solitude_

****¤ Prologue ¤****

~o~O~o~

J'ai presque toujours été seule. Aussi loin que je me souvienne. Que ce soit avec maman…

_« - Okaa san, je ne comprends pas cet exercice, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?_

_- Va-t'en, Orihime ! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupée ?!_

_- C'est qui le monsieur dans ton lit ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Je t'ai dit de sortir petite idiote ! »_

Avec papa…

_« - Otou san, je m'ennuie. T-Tu veux bien m'emmener au parc ?_

_- Dégage, Orihime ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas me déranger quand je bois !_

_- Mais..._

_- Obéis avant que j'utilise mon pied pour te faire disparaître de ma vue ! Tu n'as qu'à aller jouer avec les rats dans la cave ! »_

Avec mon grand frère…

_« - Madame, où est mon onii chan ?_

_- I-Il est parti._

_- Où est parti Sora nii ? Il ne sort jamais sans moi. Dites-moi où il est allé que j'aille vite le rejoindre, s'il vous plaît !_

_- Il est mort. Je suis navrée, jeune fille. »_

Ou encore avec _lui_…

_« - Salut, je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Et toi ? »_

J'étais au marché la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Il faisait ridiculement chaud, la température très élevée et le soleil scintillait dans le ciel limpide, dominant au-dessus de la ville pour mieux nous assaillir avec ses rayons brûlants. Je n'avais pas encore acheté quoi que ce soit qu'à peine descendue du bus, je courais déjà me mettre à l'ombre, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère étouffante, quand j'ai soudain percuté quelque chose à l'entrée d'un bâtiment d'un quartier bien entretenu.

Je vous ai dit être à l'ombre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, j'aurais juré être entrée en collision avec Mr Soleil en personne. Une intense couleur orange vive m'aveugla momentanément, m'obligeant à me demander sérieusement si le soleil n'avait effectivement pas décidé de nous achever en descendant sur Terre.

En laissant mes prunelles cendrées errer, je fus confrontée aux yeux les plus ambrés, profonds, intenses et magnifiques que j'eus jamais vus. A cet instant, ils laissaient lire un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. La réalité me frappa alors avec la force d'un sac de pommes de terre remplit à bloc : avec horreur, je réalisais ne pas avoir percuté _quelque chose_ mais _quelqu'un_ ! Et, par tous les kami, un homme qui plus est. C'est bien ta chance, Orihime.

Deux mains tièdes me retinrent, m'empêchant ainsi de dire bonjour au bitume -comme j'en ai la fâcheuse habitude.

_« - Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien pressée. »_

L'inconnu esquisse un petit sourire et je jure que mes jambes sont sur le point de se liquéfier. Ses traits se détendent, son regard s'illumine, son visage s'embellit. C'est là que je remarque ses sourcils, vraiment intriguée. Comment arrive-t-il à les garder froncés tout en souriant ? Un coin de ma tête me murmure qu'il n'en est pas moins séduisant pour autant. Il doit avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que moi. Je n'en sais rien, c'est difficile de lui donner un âge -surtout que, honnêtement, je ne m'en soucie pas particulièrement, plus fascinée par sa physionomie parfaite.

Je sens une faible pression sur mes bras, il me regarde avec inquiétude. Aah, c'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas répondu ! Je suis tellement tête en l'air !

_« - Je... euh, je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir empêché de tomber, je ne pensais pas entrer en collision avec un homme au torse si dur. »_

Oh Ka-mi-sa-ma, dites-moi que je ne viens pas de prononcer ces quatre derniers mots. Bon, d'accord, non pas que sa poitrine soit aux antipodes de ce critère mais avec ma tête possédant une solidité à toute épreuve, je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur.

Je suis mortifiée, il est toujours amusé. Ma honte s'accentue mais mon émerveillement demeure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais un rayon se fraye un chemin vers nous et j'ai la chance de l'admirer sous un nouvel angle. Le soleil que je détestais alors depuis ce matin devient subitement mon meilleur ami pour m'autoriser à assister à ce spectacle qui n'est pas loin de me couper le souffle.

Ses cheveux hérissés brillent d'un autre éclat, ses iris semblent chercher à m'analyser et il est assez musclé d'après ce que je vois de ses biceps. Je rougis. Et puis, il est grand, mon visage arrive à peine au niveau de ses pectoraux. Je m'imagine déjà blottie dans ses bras durant les nuits froides... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ça ne me ressemble pas de penser ainsi !

_« - Je ne pensais pas non plus entrer en collision avec une femme au teint agréable de si bon matin. »_

Son sourire persiste mais sa voix me met le doute. Se moque-t-il de moi et de mes joues rouges ? Oui, je suis maladroite de nature, je m'y suis habituée bien que cela m'ait plus d'une fois agacée. Seulement, si c'est pour croiser un homme comme lui, je remercie ma maladresse à genoux, les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Il me tient toujours et m'étudie de ses orbes marron renversants. Ses grandes mains sont chaudes et malgré la chaleur cuisante caractérisant cette journée, j'apprécie son contact, moi, qui ne supporte pas être touchée par un homme que je ne connais pas.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à l'amour puisque mon physique fait que j'attire malgré moi des pervers et autres personnes sorties du même moule. Sauf que là, tout de suite, je pense que... que je suis...

Il se présente, coupant net la direction envieuse de mes pensées. Je suis sous le charme, j'essaie de ne pas m'empourprer davantage.

Ichigo.

Il s'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo.

Un prénom que je n'ai jamais entendu mais qui lui va comme un gant. Il me libère sans prévenir et se passe une main dans ses cheveux rebelles. Sa frange orange est balayée par ses doigts avant de retomber négligemment sur son front, couvrant quelque peu ses yeux bruns expressifs. Il laisse chuter sa main devant ses lèvres, pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux, regarde sur le côté, les sourcils très froncés, et enfonce sa paume dans sa poche. Il paraît gêné comme s'il n'avait pas prévu ou n'était pas habitué à se présenter de la sorte. Deux légères tâches roses colorent ses joues, je le trouve adorable. Une voix au fond de moi me conseille toutefois de ne pas le lui dire, il risquerait de ne pas aimer entendre ça.

Il faut avouer que dans son t-shirt soulignant ses muscles, et son jean noir entouré d'une ceinture argentée mettant en avant l'étroitesse de ses hanches et la longueur de ses jambes, il semble cultiver une allure de bad boy. Juste une allure car, pour moi, ses yeux prouvent qu'il ne s'agit que d'une image qu'il essaye de véhiculer pour une raison qui lui appartient.

Maladroite et tête en l'air, je le suis. Mais je possède aussi le don de voir les gens d'un œil différent des autres, et je suis fière de cela.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres sans que je sache pourquoi lorsque je lui réponds enfin.

_« - Je suis Inoue Orihime. Enchantée, Kurosaki kun. »_

Une brise fraîche venant d'on ne sait où souffle dans la ruelle où nous nous tenons l'un face à l'autre ; je note tout juste ce détail. Sa manière de me regarder confirme ce que je soupçonnais dès la minute où mes yeux gris se sont posés sur sa forme.

Oui, là, tout de suite, je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le temps a passé et je croyais que ça changerait avec lui, mais je me trompais. Mes parents, mon frère, Ichigo kun. Je suis un être destiné à ne pas vivre entouré, c'est une fatalité et je n'y peux rien.

J'avais raison de ne pas croire en l'amour car dès qu'on y goûte, il nous empoisonne à sa façon...

Il me manque.

Il me manque tellement.

Sa promesse est la seule chose qui m'aide à avancer.

_« - Quoi qu'il arrive, Hime, je reviendrai toujours vers toi. »_

Son dernier cadeau est l'unique moyen dont je dispose pour dormir sans faire trop de cauchemars.

_« - Garde-le avec toi. Je te l'offre pour nos un an ensemble mais aussi pour que tu penses à moi où que tu sois. Je ferai de même avec ton cadeau. »_

Ses dernières paroles qui me réconfortaient me hantent aujourd'hui et menacent à tout moment de me faire sombrer dans la dépression la plus sévère.

_« - Je sais que tu détestes ça mais tu m'as connu ainsi, Orihime. _

_- Je t'aime, Ichi kun._

_- Je sais. Attends-moi et nous serons de nouveau réunis. »_

Je l'attends encore. En me réveillant le matin sans lui, en allant au travail sans son baiser, en me couchant le soir sans ses bras m'enlaçant, je l'attends désespérément allant jusqu'à le chercher dehors. Mais il n'est pas là. Nulle part ailleurs que dans mon cœur. Depuis son départ, un froid m'entoure en permanence, un espace réclamant sa chaleur, sa présence, son réconfort.

Vivre sans mes parents, bien que pénible au début, a été surmontable parce que j'avais mon cher Sora nii. Lorsque mon frère est mort, la solitude menaçait de m'engloutir et c'est là que j'ai rencontré mon premier et dernier amour. Quand mon Ichi est parti, brisant ainsi sa promesse pour la première fois, la solitude a fait son retour et me comprime jusqu'à la gorge depuis, permettant néanmoins à ma tête de garder autant de lucidité que possible.

Mes amis s'inquiètent parce que pour eux, je m'inflige un mal inutile au lieu de complètement tourner la page. Seulement, j'en suis incapable. A l'insu de tous, tous les soirs, enveloppée dans l'un de ses sweats, pulls ou t-shirts en fonction du climat, je m'accoude au balcon de notre chambre, je fixe la lune et implore la plus lumineuse des étoiles d'exaucer mon souhait le plus cher. Ce souhait que j'exprime inlassablement nuit après nuit depuis ce jour fatidique.

S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris au contact d'Ichi, c'est bien la détermination et ne jamais se laisser abattre. J'ai du mal, il est vrai, mais j'essaie. J'essaie de toutes mes forces. Pour lui. Pour nous.

C'est la raison pour laquelle mon souhait reste inchangé et que je garde l'espoir de le voir se réaliser un jour.

_Je t'attendrai toujours alors reviens-moi. Reviens à mes côtés, Ichigo._

**~o~O~o~**

Bonsoir à tous ! Qui a vu venir cette fiction ? XD Bon, ce texte repose dans mes fichiers depuis des mois et aujourd'hui, je me suis dit « et si tu le postais » ? Je le dédie à ma **Aurélie nee chan**, nos conversations m'ont libérée d'un poids en partageant ce que je ressentais avec toi et je te remercie pour ton écoute, ta compréhension, ton humour ainsi que tes conseils.

Alors, je vais vous donner quelques précisions (si on peut dire) : contrairement à ce que laisse supposer ce prologue, **cette fic ne sera pas rédigée à la première personne**, mais comme mes autres écrits. Je suis habituée à lire des livres écrits à la première personne, mais je me vois mal me jeter dans ce style d'écriture du jour au lendemain, il faudrait que je pratique plus avant.

Ensuite, j'ignore encore **combien de chapitres** constitueront cette fiction mais, que cela n'en déplaisent à certains, vous avez compris qu'elle sera, à l'image de _« Quand le passé renaît de ses cendres »_ de **genre UA**. Comme l'indique le titre (et comme vous vous en doutez pour ceux qui me connaissent), il ne s'agira pas d'une fiction « conte de fées ». Je reste donc fidèle à moi-même et aux genres que j'affectionne (suspense, romance, torture psychologique, mystère...)

Enfin, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 1 sera posté puisque je place en priorité _« Pardonne-moi »_ dont je ne vais pas tarder à me pencher sur le dernier chapitre, puis restera la question de l'autre fiction sur mon blog.

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et je vous remercie d'avoir lu ! Vos reviews sont comme d'habitude les bienvenues ~ Bisoux !


	2. Cinq vies, un amour

_**¤ Le poids de la solitude ¤**_

~o~O~o~

Chapitre 1 : Cinq vies, un amour

~o~O~o~

- _Bonjour à tous, merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles à Karakura TV news. Ce matin dans l'actualité : la violence dans nos rues. Depuis l'élection du nouveau maire nous avons noté une nette baisse de la délinquance, seulement un cas survenu il y a quelques heures à peine soulève la réelle efficacité de la prise en charge de ce phénomène en régression mais toujours présent dans notre société. En effet, cette nuit, cinq membres d'un gang bien connu pour semer la terreur se sont retrouvés mêlés à une nouvelle bagarre d'une violence inouïe. Notre envoyé spécial présent sur place dans le quartier de Minami-Kawase va nous apporter de plus amples détails. Bonjour, Moriya san. Alors, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce massacre ayant eu lieu si proche des habitations ? Y a-t-il des témoins ? Les membres sont-ils tous dans un état méconnaissable ? La police a-t-elle des suspects ? On peut affirmer que les enquêteurs ont du lourd travail sur les bras._

_- Bonjour, Imari san, _répondit le Moriya en question_. En effet, le commissaire en charge de l'enquête a fait savoir__ que..._

Plus aucune image sur l'écran.

Les yeux gonflés de sommeil, Orihime posa la télécommande et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Encore une fois, elle s'était endormie et émergeait de l'inconscience grâce à la télévision. Sauf que si une chose lui était insupportable, c'était bien les informations. A vrai dire, elle détestait l'actualité en général que ce soit à la radio, dans les journaux, sur Internet, le bouche à oreille. En clair, tous les supports possibles et imaginables.

En jetant un œil à la fenêtre, elle remarqua la tristesse du ciel. Cet amoncellement de nuages gris foncé annonçait un orage violent. Qu'importe de toute façon, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'accordait plus aucun intérêt à la météo. Il fut un temps où elle se plaisait à penser être comme la pluie, capable de relier ensemble deux cœurs éloignés. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne se perdait plus dans ce genre de fantaisie.

Son réveil sonna comme chaque matin à la même heure et Orihime l'éteignit mollement, se leva et entra dans la douche. Aujourd'hui serait sa dernière journée de travail avant trois semaines de vacances, ce qui ne l'enthousiasmait guère. Cette année encore, ses amis la colleraient presque tous les jours et l'entraîneraient un peu partout pour lui changer les idées. Ils savaient que c'était inutile mais persistaient. Pourquoi ? Ne voyaient-ils donc pas qu'ils n'atténuaient en rien sa souffrance mais augmentaient au contraire sa nervosité ?

Une fois sèche, la demoiselle s'habilla d'un tailleur pantalon noir, noua ses cheveux auburn en un chignon informe, se passa un peu de crème. Eh oui, pas de maquillage, pas de parfum, pas de bijoux comme nombre de femmes passant des heures à se pomponner. Pour Orihime, un simple regard vide dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo suffisait pour le reste de la journée.

Elle descendit à la cuisine retrouver son « colocataire », Yasutora Sado alias « Chad » et son chien trouvé dans la rue, un labrador nommé Okito chan.

- Bonjour, Inoue.

**-** Bonjour, Sado kun, répondit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire tout en caressant le chien.

Sado était une force de la nature. Grand, la peau sombre, costaud, que du muscle et un cœur en or. Et le meilleur ami de l'homme qu'elle aimait...

**-** Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, assis sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

- Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle entre deux gorgées de jus.

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? se renseigna Chad à voix basse.

Dos à lui, Orihime rinça son verre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je veux rester seule, inutile de venir me chercher ce soir.

- Mais...

- J'insiste, Sado kun, dit-elle fermement en lui montrant son profil.

- Très bien, se résigna-t-il dans un soupir. Tu as pris ta ventoline ?

- Oui. Je serai là pour le dîner.

Là-dessus, elle alla mettre ses escarpins ainsi que son manteau de la même couleur que son tailleur et sortit à l'extérieur.

En dépit de la grisaille, les cerisiers en fleur ne manquaient pas d'attrait. Au volant de sa voiture, Inoue ne les remarqua même pas cependant, uniquement concentrée sur la route et la signification de cette journée.

Quelle était l'histoire d'Inoue Orihime ? Beaucoup de gens la connaissaient. Inoue Orihime était une belle et très intelligente jeune femme de trente ans, biologiste et financièrement très confortable. Ses travaux lui valurent de travailler en collaboration avec de nombreux médecins et chercheurs sur la mise au point de vaccins efficaces pour la plupart. Cela, c'était le côté positif de sa vie.

Venons-en à la face cachée de l'iceberg à présent.

Inoue Orihime fut élevée jusqu'à ses trois ans par une mère prostituée et un père alcoolique avant d'être sauvée et prise en charge par son frère aîné mort tragiquement alors qu'elle était âgée de dix-neuf ans. A vingt ans, elle rencontre l'amour de sa vie, Kurosaki Ichigo avec lequel elle vivra un amour passionnel... jusqu'à finir célibataire depuis cinq ans maintenant.

En résumé, elle fut abandonnée par ses parents, son frère et sa moitié. Le poids de la solitude pouvait-il être plus lourd ?

Orihime appuya sur l'accélérateur en voyant le feu orange. L'histoire de sa vie était vraiment pathétique.

~o~O~o~

**- **Passe de bonnes vacances et reviens en forme ! La charge de travail sera écrasante d'après notre idiot de patron alors prends le temps de te reposer !

Sa journée de travail achevée, Orihime pivota dans le hall pour répondre à son assistante encore en blouse blanche plus gentille qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Riruka chan ! C'était dans mes projets et tu devrais éviter de parler ainsi du Professeur Urahara, il est plutôt sympathique ~ !

Riruka attrapa l'une de ses longues couettes mauves et la jeta par-dessus son épaule.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Il ne lui manque pas qu'un grain mais tout le sablier à ce type. Allez, le boulot m'appelle. A dans trois semaines, salut.

Elle tourna les talons, la main levée, sous un petit, très petit sourire d'Orihime. A chaque fois, les muscles de ses joues protestaient tant elle n'en avait plus l'habitude, elle qui souriait tous les jours et même presque toutes les heures il y a encore cinq ans.

Après le travail, elle rentrait toujours directement à la maison mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle roulait vers un endroit précis dans lequel elle se rendait exclusivement seule. Orihime y arriva plutôt vite en dépit de la pluie diluvienne incessante. Avant de quitter l'habitacle, elle prit soin de déployer son parapluie et marcha dans la bonne direction.

Il n'y avait jamais la foule ici et ce mauvais temps confirmait cela. C'est en tenant son col serré que la beauté auburn s'engagea à travers la boue et les flaques d'eau.

Il était nécessaire de souligner qu'Orihime venait en ce lieu toutes les semaines et aux mêmes dates tous les ans. Après tout, son frère reposait ici. Son cher frère Sora qui possédait également un autel dans son salon. Le salon, dans cette maison, celle de _leurs_ rêves dont elle avait fait l'acquisition il y a cinq ans.

Tout en alignant un pas devant l'autre, ses souvenirs l'assaillirent et sa poitrine commença à se comprimer trop familièrement. Cinq ans, cinq ans, cinq ans... Kami, que le temps passe vite. Du moins en théorie car pour Inoue, le temps avait cessé de s'écouler il y a cinq ans.

Toutes les personnes qui se plaignaient ne pas avoir de temps l'agaçaient. Bien sûr que si, elles en avaient ! Elles pouvaient pour celles qui en avaient passer du temps en famille, être accueillies le soir en rentrant ou accueillir un autre membre, elles pouvaient voir leurs enfants grandir, elles pouvaient décider ou programmer quand profiter des instants avec leurs proches. Ce genre de personnes ne réalisaient bien souvent jamais la chance dont elles bénéficiaient et trouvaient toujours le moyen de se plaindre ! Il n'y avait pas matière à se plaindre quand ceux qu'on aime nous entourent et nous aiment.

Orihime, elle, n'avait pas cette chance. Les dernières années lui semblaient figées et il s'en était passé tellement de choses en ce laps de temps malgré cela...

Arrivée à destination, elle s'arrêta, envahie par ses émotions. Oui, tellement de choses qu'il était difficile de savoir par où commencer. La liste était si noire, tellement noire : un sévère ulcère à l'estomac, le développement de l'asthme et deux tentatives de suicide ratées en trois ans. Ces dernières principale raison pour laquelle Sado s'installa chez elle deux ans auparavant pour ne plus en repartir. La cause de tout cela ? Eh bien...

- Joyeux anniversaire, Ichigo, murmura Orihime, une main sur la pierre tombale. Tu as trente-trois ans aujourd'hui.

… Son cœur broyé depuis cinq années aussi longues que cinq vies tant elle avait l'impression de faire du sur place, excepté son amour pour lui toujours aussi vivace.

Agenouillée face à la tombe fleurie par ses soins, elle baissa la tête et lâcha son parapluie. La pluie la trempa en quelques secondes mais elle ne sentit rien. Ni le froid engourdissant ses membres, ni l'humidité collant ses vêtements à sa peau, ni ses tremblements témoins qu'elle avait froid. Une seule chose était perceptible à ses oreilles : ses pleurs, ses cris, sa détresse.

Oui, elle hurlait, évacuait cette même souffrance qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin année après année. Y avait-il pire torture, pire punition, pire sentence que la solitude pour un être humain ? Voir tous ses êtres chers condamnés ou disparaître, et rester seul pour affronter la vie qui nous est accordée alors que l'on implore au fond de soi la mort de venir nous faucher également ? Cette mort unique moyen d'aller les rejoindre, _le _rejoindre...

Cinq ans, cinq vies, qu'il s'en était allé alors qu'elle l'avait supplié de ne pas partir.

_« - Ne t'en va pas, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît, Ichigo._

_- Je sais que tu détestes ça mais tu m'as connu ainsi, Orihime. _

_- Oui, et je suis consciente que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de rester mais... Je... Je t'aime, Ichi kun._

_- Je sais. Attends-moi et nous serons de nouveau réunis. _

_- Tu me le promets ?_

_- Oui. Je te le promets, Hime. » _

Et il s'était penché en lui donnant un regard tendre accentué d'un dernier baiser. Il s'était retourné en lui accordant un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Puis il était parti en levant la main, en lui soufflant un « je t'aime » qu'il avait tant de mal à prononcer... Sa démarche déterminée, son dos droit, sa crinière orange couvrant sa nuque, voilà les dernières choses qu'elle avait vues de lui avant qu'il ne lui soit enlevé.

_-_ Reviens, sanglota Orihime, la vue brouillée par son énorme quantité de larmes, ses bras fermés autour d'elle. Reviens-moi, Ichi ! Tu me l'as promis et tu tiens toujours tes promesses ! REVIENS, TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER ALORS QUE TU AS JURÉ DE ME PROTÉGER !

Il lui manquait au-delà de la perception humaine. Chaque pore de sa peau criait le retour de son amour perdu. Elle désirait le revoir, le serrer contre elle, l'entendre, admirer ses orbes marron qui l'avaient fait fondre à leur première rencontre sur le marché, elle désirait passer son index entre ses sourcils froncés amusants, glisser ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux flamboyants, le voir sourire à une énième bêtise qu'elle aurait dite, elle désirait l'entendre rire à cause d'une histoire insolite sur les petits lutins jaunes lui ayant fait une autre blague, elle désirait s'unir intimement à lui dans le paradis charnel, elle désirait l'embêter sur son air grincheux ou grognon, l'entendre parler grossièrement et sèchement, elle désirait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots capables de l'apaiser en un instant... elle désirait... elle désirait tant de choses.

Orihime n'oublierait jamais une partie de ce jour traumatisant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher d'excellente humeur parce que son Ichi rentrait dans une semaine après trois mois d'absence.

_« - Bonsoir, Inoue Orihime à l'appareil ~ !_

_- Inoue san, je m'appelle Hisagi Shuuhei, avait déclaré sobrement l'homme._

_- Hisagi san ? N'est-ce pas vous le collègue d'Ichigo kun ?_

_- Oui, c'est bien moi, mademoiselle. Je m'excuse de vous appeler à une heure si tardive mais j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer._

_- Ah oui ? avait-elle répliqué, la moue perplexe. Quelle est-elle ?_

_Il y avait un silence particulièrement angoissant et la peur l'avait saisie depuis les tripes. C'était ce type de silence parlant de lui-même et que le corps décodait d'instinct._

_- Hisagi san ? Qu'avez-vous ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce vous et non mon petit ami qui m'appelle ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée._

_- Inoue san, Kurosaki Ichigo est décédé. Je suis navré. »_

Orihime ne se souvenait pas de la suite, elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital deux semaines plus tard branchée à diverses machines. Les médecins lui avaient raconté quelque chose à propos de palpitations et de coma artificiel mais elle n'avait rien suivi. Qui se soucierait de sa propre santé après avoir appris que la personne que l'on chérie le plus ne jouissait plus de cela ?

Ses amis Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Uryuu et Sado accompagnés du père et des sœurs d'Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki, avaient défilé dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils avaient eu vent de la dévastatrice nouvelle qu'elle n'acceptait pas.

Orihime avait assisté aux funérailles de son amour sans y participer, sans y croire, sans lui faire ses adieux. Pour preuve de son rejet : Ichigo ne bénéficiait pas d'autel à l'image de Sora dans son salon. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, ça signifierait qu'elle lui souhaitait de reposer en paix alors qu'elle le réclamait corps et âme à ses côtés.

Elle avait attendu Ichigo et l'attendait encore au grand désespoir de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne tournait pas la page après cinq années. Parfois, Orihime espérait qu'Ichigo franchisse la porte comme autrefois après une longue journée de travail et d'autres fois, la réalité la rattrapait, lui rappelant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Un paradoxe usant qui rongeait et faisait mal. Si mal qu'elle avait essayé de se donner la mort pour être sauvée deux fois, la dernière d'extrême justesse.

Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle à la garder dans son camp quand plus rien ne l'y rattachait ? Sa dernière tentative loupée remontait à deux ans et elle avait développé de l'asthme il y a trois ans. L'ulcère n'était pas réapparu mais Orihime souffrait de stress et était devenue dépressive. Un rien l'énervait ou au contraire, la faisait fondre en larmes. Sa personnalité enjouée, généreuse, sa nature protectrice ainsi que son imagination hyperactive et débordante ne la qualifiaient plus depuis fort longtemps. Ses passions tels que la cuisine, les pâtisseries ou encore les robots ne l'intéressaient plus.

Ça faisait cinq ans, cinq vies qu'elle s'habillait de noir, se négligeait et ne prêtait plus aucune attention à sa personne. Cadenassée dans sa bulle embrumée et toxique, elle survivait mais était morte à l'intérieur, complètement vide, desséchée. Même le plus réputé des psychologues ne parvint pas à l'extraire de sa bombe à retardement.

Tatsuki, sa meilleure amie, l'incita alors à voir d'autres hommes. Cette suggestion poussa Orihime à entrer dans une colère noire, violente. Elle n'avait pas compris comment celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur avait pu oser lui soumettre ça. Elle n'avait jamais été infidèle à Ichigo quand il était en vie et elle ne le serait pas davantage même dans la mort. Le sentiment d'amour lui avait été refusé ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais un autre homme. Lorsque Orihime fit farouchement comprendre ça à ses amis, plus personne ne lui proposa cette idée tant ils étaient choqués de la perte de contrôle de la femme douce et avenante qu'elle était. Son altruisme avait cédé sa place à une rancune tenace envers la vie, ce qui avait détruit du même coup son besoin presque vital d'aider autrui.

Perdre Ichigo avait eu pour conséquence qu'elle s'égare elle-même. Orihime avait aimé ses parents qui l'avaient négligée en retour. Elle avait aimé son grand frère qui avait été emporté loin d'elle du jour au lendemain. Anéantie et se croyant destinée à vivre seule, Orihime avait néanmoins trouvé la force de placer ses derniers fragiles espoirs en Ichigo. Et lui-même lui avait été volé, arraché brutalement sans raison valable. Que lui restait-il ? Rien. Pour quelle raison devrait-elle continuer à respirer ? Manger ? Vivre tout simplement ? Aucune.

Quand elle avait mal, Ichigo n'était pas là.

Quand elle avait peur, Ichigo n'était pas là.

Quand elle avait froid, Ichigo n'était pas là.

Quand elle avait de la peine, Ichigo n'était pas là.

Quand elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée, Ichigo n'était pas là.

Quand elle avait besoin de se confier, Ichigo n'était pas là.

Quand elle avait besoin de sa présence, Ichigo n'était pas là.

Quand elle avait besoin de se noyer dans ses souvenirs pour échapper à la réalité, Ichigo était là. Dans son âme. Là où leurs moments à deux, leurs joies, leurs peines, leur bonheur s'étaient réfugiés après la destruction irréparable de son cœur qui avait trop enduré.

- Ichigo, Ichigo... je t'aime tant...

A force de pleurer, de hoqueter, de chercher sa respiration, Orihime se déclencha une autre crise d'asthme. Le souffle lui manquait. Sa bouffée d'oxygène, c'était Ichigo. Les mains crispées sur sa gorge mince et ses larmes coulant à flot, elle laissa l'ensemble de son mal-être s'échapper du gouffre dans lequel elle l'avait accumulé et stocké. Son parapluie envolé sous le vent, la pluie s'acharnant inlassablement sur elle, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son visage, elle s'étouffait.

Quelle immonde ironie. Cette pluie qu'elle avait tant aimée avant de la détester parce qu'elle lui rappelait que son propre cœur n'était plus connecté à celui de son âme-sœur la narguait. Lui montrait que leurs cœurs ne battaient plus à l'unisson. Lui gravait dans sa chair que les liens du cœur n'étaient pas indestructibles.

Il lui devint impossible de se tenir droite et Orihime s'effondra en avant, le haut de son corps trempé écrasant une partie des fleurs sur la pierre. Avec un effort presque surhumain à cause de ses convulsions, elle décrocha difficilement la broche sur sa veste et la leva à hauteur de son visage plus rouge sous son acharnement à avaler des particules d'air.

_« Garde-le avec toi. Je te l'offre pour nos un an ensemble mais aussi pour que tu penses à moi où que tu sois. Je ferai de même avec ton cadeau. »_

Cette broche ayant une grande valeur sentimentale pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas hésité à lui offrir. Son tout dernier cadeau...

Les yeux cendrés fatigués d'Orihime perdirent leur éclat, ressemblant plus que jamais à un océan d'écume. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper sa ventoline, et pourtant cette unique option pour se sauver ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

_« Quoi qu'il arrive, Hime, je reviendrai toujours vers toi. »_

_- _Je... Je t'ai... a-attendu..., articula-t-elle péniblement, la joue sur le marbre froid.

Soudain, les tremblements de son corps cessèrent comme libéré par ses dernières paroles. Ses paupières laissèrent couler leur dernière charge d'eau avant de se fermer. Ses lèvres devinrent immobiles dans un début de sourire paisible malgré les circonstances. Une fleur soufflée par le vent frais ne vola pas loin en raison des trombes d'eau pleurées par le ciel qui la plaquèrent sur la broche d'Orihime, au creux de sa paume glacée.

Un éclair plus lumineux que les précédents illumina sa forme amaigrie reposant là où elle avait toujours voulu être.

Avec lui.

En voyant ainsi Inoue Orihime, on ne pensait pas à la brillante femme qui avait réussi professionnellement par on ne sait quel miracle après tellement d'épreuves, et qui prouvait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Un travail au salaire envieux, l'argent, la beauté, l'intelligence, ça ne faisait pas le bonheur, surtout quand on n'avait personne avec qui tout partager.

Non. En regardant attentivement Inoue Orihime, trente ans, seule et psychologiquement détruite depuis cinq ans, cinq vies, couchée sur les restes du seul homme à avoir jamais gagné son cœur, on lisait sur ses traits autrefois si délicats les trois mots l'ayant poussée à commettre un acte désespéré.

_Attends-moi, Ichigo._

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Bonjour. Peut-être en ai-je choqué avec ce chapitre et si oui, sachez que c'était volontaire. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une fic U.A malgré le déroulement de l'histoire et la mort mise en avant donc ne vous attendez pas à des retrouvailles à la Soul Society ou je-ne-sais-quoi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Écrire ce chapitre m'a compressé le cœur car je visualisais Orihime et sa souffrance indicible dans ma tête T_T<strong>_**

**_**Ce chapitre est vraiment très court comme vous l'avez remarqué, les autres non plus n'atteindront pas 20 ou 30 pages comme j'en ai l'habitude. Encore une fois, j'ai voulu retenter une histoire courte mais dont le peu de lignes en dit beaucoup. On verra si j'y parviens... Cette petite fiction fera donc sans doute cinq chapitres tout au plus...**_**

**_**Merci pour la triste lecture, à bientôt.**_**


	3. Songe ou réalité ?

_**¤ Le poids de la solitude ¤**_

~o~O~o~

Chapitre 2 : Songe ou réalité ?

~o~O~o~

Le passé peut parfois se transformer en un bien lourd fardeau nous écrasant année après année, ou nous suivre alors qu'on essaye de le fuir en vain. C'est comme un boulet enchaîné à notre cheville qui nous ralenti dans notre tentative désespérée d'avancer et nous tire vers le fond sans réel espoir ou envie de refaire surface. Et pourtant...

_« Ne meurs pas. »_

_« - C'est bien toi... ? »_

_« Tu dois vivre pour toi, pour nous, Hime. »_

_« - Ichigo ! »_

_« Tu ne dois pas mourir. »_

_« - C'est la seule solution, je n'ai... je n'ai plus la force. »_

_« … Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois ! »_

_« - Pas sans toi à mes côtés. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, Ichi. Je dois... Oui, je dois te rejoindre. Attends-moi. »_

_« Je t'en empêcherai, tu m'as promis de m'attendre. »_

_« - Et tu m'as promis de revenir mais tu n'es pas là ! Je suis déjà morte depuis cinq interminables vies alors à ton tour de m'attendre. J'arrive. »_

Oui, pourtant, ce boulet enchaîné à notre corps on finit par s'habituer à lui et penser que lutter est inutile. La vie a un goût si amer, autant se laisser couler vers le fond. Être emporté jusqu'à se noyer et ne plus rien ressentir d'autre que la délivrance à laquelle on aspire tant encore et encore.

- Ichi kun...

- Chaque fois qu'elle dort, son prénom lui échappe.

- Tatsuki chan a raison, papa. Sado kun m'a dit pareil...

- Je sais ma petite Yuzu, cela ne m'étonne pas. Chacun fait face au deuil à sa façon et...

- Et il est évident qu'Inoue san n'a pas fait le sien et ne le fera jamais. Son déni n'a pas de fin.

- Ne sois pas si catégorique, Ishida !

- Désolé Karin chan mais c'est la vérité. Ce que nous voyons n'est hélas qu'une coquille vide, une enveloppe sans vie possédant à peine une âme. C'est dur à dire mais il faut savoir reconnaître quand on doit laisser un proche s'en aller.

- Es-tu devenu complètement cinglé !? J'ai déjà perdu mon ami d'enfance, il n'est pas question de perdre ma meilleure amie ! Tu mérites que je t'éventre, Uryuu !

- Tatsuki chan !

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire approuver ce qu'il vient de dire, Yuzu !

- Non, mais il est vrai qu'Orihime chan aimait mon grand frère plus que tout et...

- « Aime », J'AIME Ichigo plus que tout ! Cessez de parler de lui comme s'il ne reviendra jamais !

Cette voix enrouée pétrifia l'ambiance, gela toute tentative de dialogue. D'un regard circulaire, Orihime distingua Isshin Kurosaki dans sa blouse blanche de médecin, ses cheveux bruns négligés, près de lui se tenaient ses filles jumelles de vingt-huit ans Karin et Yuzu guère plus soignées, et de l'autre côté de son lit, Tatsuki sa meilleure amie avec son petit ami droit et sérieux, Ishida Uryuu qui était bien le seul habillé avec soin.

Cette ridicule chambre d'hôpital était déjà minuscule mais avec ce peuple autour d'elle et les propos échangés, Orihime se sentait sur le point d'étouffer. Redressée en position assise, décoiffée et sa colère s'échappant d'elle, elle serra fortement la couverture pour s'empêcher de balancer contre un mur le premier objet à sa portée -à savoir un plateau repas intact.

- Orihime, te voilà enfin réveillée, se réjouit Tatsuki en venant vers elle. Tu t'es endormie si vite hier que...

- Ne m'approche pas, Tatsuki chan, lança sèchement la beauté auburn. Crois-tu que je ne vous ai pas entendus tous autant que vous êtes ?

- Nous ne disions que la vérité, déclara doucement Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

- Quelle vérité ? Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens ! Vous êtes là à parler d'Ichigo au passé, vous ne savez rien !

- On sait que tu aimais mon frère et...

- AIME ! J'AIME ton frère, Karin chan ! s'agaça Inoue, le souffle saccadé. Pourquoi refusez-vous d'enregistrer cela ?!

- Orihime chan, débuta Isshin, la ventoline en main. Ne risque pas une autre crise d'asthme. Tu es encore fragile.

- Je vais très bien ! rejeta-t-elle sa main.

Les autres soupirèrent, cette crise de nerfs de sa part n'était pas la première et encore moins la dernière...

- J'en ai assez d'être ici, j'en ai assez que vous me sauviez sans arrêt ! évacua Orihime, l'âme fissurée. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir sur sa tombe ? Ichigo est l'homme que j'aime, celui que j'ai choisi ! Sans lui ici, je ne suis plus rien et c'est l'unique point sur lequel je vous approuve.

Tatsuki jeta une regard noir à son copain qui l'ignora.

- Que fais-tu ? s'alarma Yuzu qui se relevait de sa chaise.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne supporte plus cet hôpital, répéta la patiente en retirant une à une ses perfusions.

- Mais enfin, Orihime chan... !

- Laisse-la, Yuzu, lui ordonna son père, la mine grave.

- Tu viens de dire qu'elle risque une autre crise, papa !

- Oui, mais l'atmosphère étouffante d'ici n'est pas meilleure pour elle. De plus, elle a suffisamment récupéré pour rentrer et puis Sado sera avec elle.

Sa fille n'était pas très convaincue à en juger par sa moue sous ses cheveux caramel, mais le temps qu'elle se fasse une raison, Orihime était déjà devant la porte, quelques affaires sous le bras et encore dans sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers ses proches.

- Ichigo m'a sauvée cette fois, je le sais, je le sens. Ironie du sort, lui aussi me demandait de vivre comme si j'en avais la force.

- J'ai identifié le corps de mon fils, murmura Isshin, très troublé. Il est mort, Orihime chan. Rien ne peut le ramener comme sa pauvre mère.

La belle renifla et sécha une larme.

- Je sais ce que je dis.

Tatsuki ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sa meilleure amie la devança.

- Cependant, si vous dites vrai alors ma seule option est de le rejoindre là où il se trouve, dit-elle avec grand sérieux. Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement me sauver, mon cœur est déjà avec lui. Il ne reste que mon corps.

- Trois fois que tu tentes de mettre fin à tes jours et trois fois que tu te rates ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que la vie te retienne dans son camp, t'empêche de partir ? essaya de la raisonner Karin à la fois bouleversée et exaspérée.

- La raison est toute simple : _vous êtes_ ceux qui m'empêchent de partir.

Sur cette réponse cassante, Orihime tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

- Il n'est pas prudent de la laisser conduire, je la raccompagne, se chargea Uryuu en courant dans le sillage de son amie.

A cet instant, Tatsuki s'effondra au sol, sa longue chevelure de jais cachant son visage amaigri.

- Tatsuki chan ! s'écria Karin en allant la soutenir.

- C'est douloureux à admettre mais j'ai perdu Orihime, je pensais que les deux semaines passées ici après sa dernière tentative de suicide l'inciteraient à tourner la page, mais non. Chaque jour elle se rapproche un peu plus de la mort et s'éloigne de la vie.

- Elle est encore avec nous, dit Yuzu, des traînées salées sur les joues.

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Ça, je ne sais pas, intervint Isshin avec une grimace. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'Ichigo viendrait me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si je laissais mourir la femme qu'il aimait. Alors à nous de trouver quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour ancrer Orihime chan au monde des vivants.

Les trois femmes le regardèrent comme si c'était une mission sans l'ombre d'une petite chance de réussite.

~o~O~o~

Un son strident perça l'air calme de la chambre. De sa grande main, Chad éteignit le réveil sans effort, ouvrit ses yeux fatigués sous sa touffe sombre et paniqua aussitôt.

- Inoue ?!

Face à son lit vide, il se découvrit et l'appela dans toute la vaste maison.

- Inoue, tu es là ?! cria-t-il au rez-de chaussée après avoir parcouru le premier étage.

Il passa le salon, la salle à manger et même le jardin au crible.

- Je suis dans la cuisine.

En entendant sa voix, le soulagement circula en Sado avec la force d'un torrent. Sa solide constitution physique renvoyait l'image d'un homme fort avec du caractère, mais ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il s'inquiétait facilement pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Pour preuve, depuis qu'il avait appris que la petite amie de son meilleur ami défunt avait retenté de se donner la mort une troisième fois, il décida de dormir sur un futon dans sa chambre en ignorant ses protestations.

C'est en émergeant du couloir qu'il vit Orihime à la table, une tasse en main, Okito, le labrador, couché à ses pieds dans une attitude protectrice.

- Entre Sado kun, je t'ai préparé une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Je suis étonné de te voir debout si tôt, il est à peine 05h30, fit remarquer ce dernier, prenant place face à elle.

Il nota que comme d'habitude, Inoue portait forcément au moins un vêtement ayant appartenu à Ichigo. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une chemise bleu ciel au-dessus d'un pantalon de pyjama couvert de motifs roses.

- J'ai des courses à faire, répondit la jeune femme en trempant sa tartine.

- Les magasins n'ouvrent pas avant des heures. Je peux t'y emmener après le boulot.

- Je sais encore comment s'utilisent les transports en commun, répliqua-t-elle, perdant patience.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais...

- Et je dois de toute façon m'occuper du jardin. Si je ne fais rien, il sera en friche.

- Je m'en suis chargé la semaine dernière, mit en évidence Sado qui attrapait une boîte de gâteaux. J'ai même tondu la pelouse et...

- Tu comptes dormir avec moi encore longtemps ? le coupa abruptement Orihime, le visage marqué de cernes.

Il la fixa un instant.

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne suis pas habituée à voir ton futon quand je me réveille chaque matin. Le seul avec lequel je suis habituée à dormir, c'est...

- Ichigo, je sais. Tu m'en vois désolé mais il m'est nécessaire de garder un œil sur toi, persista sévèrement Chad. Alors si je dois partager ta chambre durant un an ou plus, je le ferai.

L'expression de la beauté auburn devint clairement mécontente.

- Je vois, lâcha-t-elle en posant brutalement sa tasse dans la soucoupe.

- Orihime, essaya de la calmer son ami.

- Tu vas être en retard pour le travail, je ne veux pas te retenir et je dois promener Okito chan.

Sur ces mots secs, elle se leva en direction du lave-vaisselle pour y poser ses couverts puis se dirigea vers le salon sans un regard en arrière, le chien trottinant dans ses pas. Avec un lourd soupir, Sado finit seul son petit déjeuner. Une fois de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, il donna ses recommandations habituelles.

- Je t'appellerai toutes les demi-heures. Ne t'éloigne pas et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'à vingt minutes d'ici, alors n'hésite pas.

- Tu me répètes ça chaque jour, soupira la belle sur le canapé tout en zappant la télévision.

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu te montrais plus responsable, la cassa Chad, exaspéré.

- Tu... !

- A tout à l'heure.

La porte claqua sur lui. Inoue serra les dents, elle se sentait en prison dans sa propre maison. Depuis son troisième « échec » au cimetière, la surveillance de ses amis s'était accrue. Ainsi, Sado lui téléphonait plusieurs fois par jour et elle avait tout intérêt à décrocher sous peine qu'il débarque. De plus, il lui avait confisqué les clefs de sa voiture afin qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée d'aller se tuer avec quelque part et enfin, Tatsuki passait ici dès qu'elle avait un instant de libre pour la surveiller.

Ce comportement irritait Orihime pourtant bien consciente de l'avoir provoqué. La tête pleine, elle fila à la douche, enfila un pull et une jupe noirs et sortit avec Okito en laisse.

Finalement, le bus et le train ne la tentaient plus et elle opta pour aller faire les courses à pied à la supérette du coin qui ouvrait assez tôt. Chad achetait toujours les articles les plus lourds comme la lessive ou encore les bouteilles de lait. Par conséquent, elle n'avait que quelques petites bricoles à se procurer.

A la caisse, elle se retrouva chargée avec uniquement un paquet de riz, un tube de pâte de haricot rouge, du chocolat en tablette (elle s'y était mise uniquement parce qu'Ichigo adorait le chocolat), une bouteille de soda et des croquettes pour Okito. Le tout tenant dans son panier.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle fit un détour par le cimetière sans l'intention d'y retourner si vite. Si elle ne regrettait pas son geste malheureux, elle ne pouvait nier que ça l'avait en quelque sorte marquée d'avoir été si près de mourir sur la tombe de son amour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Okito chan ?

Arrêté, il venait de grogner dans une direction précise. Intriguée, elle porta son regard cendré au même endroit et son corps se figea.

- Qui est-ce ?

Quelqu'un d'assez massif se tenait devant la pierre tombale d'Ichigo qu'elle apercevait au loin à travers la grille. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet individu. La personne se tourna soudain vers eux, le visage caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche et Okito aboya. Orihime dut tirer sur la laisse pour l'empêcher de bondir sur l'inconnu.

- Okito chan, calme-toi ! cria-t-elle en peinant à retenir le chien en plus du panier chargé. Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

Elle leva ses perles grises et constata que l'être troublant avait disparu entre les tombes. Sa chevelure de feu soulevée par la brise, Orihime se mordit la lèvre en réponse à la sensation désagréable envahissant son estomac.

- Étrange, c'est comme si...

Son portable sonna, elle décrocha machinalement sans ciller.

- Oui, Sado kun, l'accueillit-elle d'une voix monotone.

- _Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?_

- Ça fait déjà trente minutes que tu es parti ?

- _Oui. _

_- _Oh.

_- Comment vas-tu ? _insista-t-il_._

- Je vais bien, je viens d'acheter quelques petites choses à la supérette, je m'apprête à rentrer avec Okito chan, résuma Hime.

- _D'accord, sois prudente et ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Je te rappelle dans une demi-heure._

Il raccrocha, elle fit de même. Encore intriguée par cet être rôdant face à la tombe de son Ichi, Orihime revint sur ses pas, l'estomac noué en raison d'un mauvais pressentiment. En même temps, sa réaction plutôt méchante envers Chad lors du petit déjeuner fit naître en elle un sentiment de culpabilité et pour se faire pardonner, elle décida de lui préparer un repas mexicain dont elle avait lu la recette sur Internet. La source de ses aboiements à présent hors de vue, Okito la suivit calmement mais toujours attentif.

~o~O~o~

Quelque chose interrompit son sommeil. Désorientée, Tatsuki quitta son lit dans la chambre d'amis et déambula dans le couloir avant de comprendre que la soif se faisait sentir. C'est en prenant la direction de la salle de bain -plus proche que la cuisine à l'étage du dessous- qu'une pâle lueur attira son attention. Perplexe, elle laissa sa curiosité l'emporter. Curiosité qui se transforma vite en horreur.

- Bordel mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Orihime ! tonna-t-elle, parfaitement réveillée.

Assise devant son PC dans la pièce servant de bureau, la concernée sursauta et cacha instinctivement l'écran.

- Tatsuki chan ! s'étouffa-t-elle. Je croyais que tu dormais.

- Ce que tu devrais faire également ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça, pourquoi ?!

- Je... de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Orihime ! explosa-t-elle, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux et pointant l'ordinateur. J'ai vu ce que tu lisais ! « Quelle quantité de somnifères pour arrêter le cœur d'une femme adulte », « Comment s'exprimer dans une lettre d'adieu » ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! s'égosilla-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules. Bon sang, Ichigo n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça !

- Crois-tu que je l'ignore ! riposta la belle en se décalant. Mais il n'est pas là, Ichigo n'est plus à mes côtés !

- Tu es tellement paradoxale ! Tu viens d'admettre qu'il est mort et que tu veux aller le rejoindre alors qu'à l'hôpital, tu soutenais le contraire et qu'il pourrait revenir à tout moment !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était « mort » ! rectifia la petite amie du mentionné. J'ai dit qu'il n'est pas « là », nuance !

- Cesse donc de parler de lui au présent ! Ça fait cinq ans qu'il nous a quittés !

- Ichigo kun vit encore dans mes souvenirs !

- IL EST MORT ! cria la brune, bouleversée qu'elle n'enregistre décidément pas. Les souvenirs ne sont que des souvenirs ! Tu ne le toucheras plus, ne le reverras plus, n'entendras plus sa voix ! Ichigo est parti, décédé, il ne reviendra jamais !

- Arrête Tatsuki chan, arrête ! l'implora Orihime, les mains sur ses oreilles.

- Tu te mens à toi-même, déduit Tatsuki encore sous le choc. Tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie d'autrefois, je ne te reconnais plus sur tous les plans, je le répète. Tu as perdu au moins 10 kg et tu es devenue amer, ton caractère agressif.

- Et comment veux-tu que je sois ? En surpoids, chaleureuse et d'humeur joyeuse ? L'homme que j'aime n'est plus auprès de moi ! craqua Orihime, tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je conçois qu'il te manque mais ça n'excuse pas ton désir de mourir ! Réveille-toi, Ichigo ne franchira plus la porte de cette maison alors arrête d'être aussi égoïste ! On ne veut pas te perdre toi aussi !

- Vous êtes tous contre moi, hein.

Orihime se tut un moment pour se reprendre en fermant brièvement les yeux. Elle se sentait si seule et incomprise. Pourquoi refusaient-ils tous de la comprendre ? Pourquoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sado kun t'a demandé de dormir avec moi, c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Parce que je t'empêche de choisir et programmer ta prochaine tentative de suicide ? lança son amie, cinglante.

Orihime abaissa l'écran du PC et lui tourna le dos.

- Je vais me coucher.

Tatsuki lui agrippa le bras.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire après ce que...

- Il n'y a aucun médicament dans ma chambre, Sado kun consigne tout dans l'armoire à pharmacie qu'il a verrouillée en gardant la clef du cadenas mais libre à toi de fouiller ! s'énerva Orihime qui retira sa main. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi ! Un seul remplissait ce rôle et je refuse de vous l'attribuer parce qu'Ichi kun est irremplaçable, vous n'êtes pas LUI et vous ne le serez JAMAIS!

Soufflée par tant de véhémence, Tatsuki resta plantée sur place.

- Merde, merde... Comment je peux te sauver, Orihime ? chuchota-t-elle, les poings serrés. Ichigo, je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi. Nous n'avons jamais eu autant besoin de toi...

~o~O~o~

Trois heures passèrent, la nuit était bien avancée. Pourtant, Orihime était toujours aussi éveillée à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Sa violente dispute avec Tatsuki la tourmentait encore. A vrai dire, elles n'avaient pas eu un échange aussi virulent depuis le jour où sa meilleure amie lui suggéra de refaire sa vie avec un autre homme.

- Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas tranquille, se lamenta-t-elle, un bras sur le front. Si mon corps souhaite le rejoindre, c'est mon droit ! Plus rien ne me rattache à ce...

Hime s'interrompit, perturbée par une lumière qui traversa brièvement sa chambre. Cette lumière ne lui était pas étrangère. Rapidement, elle quitta ses couvertures, se planta devant la fenêtre cachée par les rideaux et conclut vite qu'elle avait vu juste. C'était les feux de sa propre voiture dont Sado avait confisqué les clefs pour être certain qu'elle ne roule pas avec dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. De toute évidence, il ne se privait pas de conduire ce véhicule ne lui appartenant pas. Mais pourquoi ?

Perdue, Orihime le vit garer sa petite voiture bleue devant le garage, en descendre et rejoindre la sienne qui était blanche stationnée non loin.

- Que fait-il ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas et on dirait qu'il fait tout pour ne pas être vu...

Impossible de ne pas en avoir le cœur net. Silencieusement, elle traversa sa maison en pressant le pas et parvenue à la porte d'entrée, décrocha les clefs d'une autre voiture : celle de Tatsuki dormant probablement à l'étage. Orihime était peu vêtue, une simple chemise de nuit recouverte d'un des sweets préférés d'Ichigo, mais elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se changer.

C'est ainsi, pieds nus, qu'elle se faufila dehors sans bruit et elle eut tout juste le temps de voir la voiture de Chad disparaître au coin de la rue. La jeune femme courut alors vers l'auto de Tatsuki et démarra presque aussitôt la portière claquée.

Heureusement pour elle, les rues n'étaient pas riches en circulation à une heure pareille, aussi parvint-elle à repérer Sado roulant à plusieurs mètres devant elle, deux voitures les séparant. Elle prit le virage, sa curiosité au sommet. Sado ne sortait jamais aussi tard, trop préoccupé par la sécurité de son amie suicidaire. Ce soir faisait exception apparemment.

Chad s'arrêta dans une ruelle qui n'avait rien de particulier. A distance, Orihime patienta quelques minutes en tapotant nerveusement le volant jusqu'à ce qu'une forme émerge des ténèbres et prenne place dans la voiture de Sado. Une forme grande et encapuchonnée. La belle plissa les yeux et les suivit à nouveau à travers Karakura.

Tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange et franchement agaçant. Orihime ne sut pas combien de temps elle roula, en revanche elle nota quand ils quittèrent l'environnement familier pour s'arrêter à la limite séparant Karakura de la ville voisine.

Toujours sans se faire voir, elle se gara dans les ombres projetées par de hauts bâtiments délabrés et reprit sa filature à pied. Il faisait drôlement froid par ici, ses genoux à l'air libre et ses dents claquaient. Elle se cacha derrière un amoncellement de tôle, de grillages et autres matériaux dangereux et fixa Chad accompagné de l'étranger pénétrer dans l'une des quatre usines désaffectées tenant encore debout sur ce site abandonné. Prudemment, elle regarda autour d'elle, se lança à leur poursuite, ses bras l'enlaçant étroitement pour s'apporter un minimum de chaleur.

Parvenue dans l'usine, Orihime se retrouva nez à nez avec personne et commença à s'irriter.

- Ils n'ont pas pu s'échapper par une autre issue, c'est impossible ! Je les aurais entendus !

Et n'avait pas tort. Certes cette usine possédait de nombreuses portes ou issues de secours mais vu leur état déplorable, elles étaient du genre à grincer bruyamment si on essayait de les actionner. Refusant de perdre sa piste maintenant, Orihime se mit à longer les murs et cela finit par payer...

- Aah !

Elle faillit basculer en prenant un pan de rideau sombre pour une partie du mur. Plus ou moins remise et toujours aussi décoiffée, elle écarta la toile pour dévoiler un long escalier descendant bien bas. La beauté auburn se mordilla la lèvre mais décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Qu'importe ce qu'il se trouvait en bas, c'était suffisant pour que Chad la confie à Tatsuki et sacrifie des heures de sommeil.

Orihime descendit donc les marches une à une, pas rassurée par les nombreux graffitis ornant le béton. Pour couronner le tout, plus on atteignait ce qui devait être le sous-sol, plus la température chutait.

- Tout ça devient carrément dément, s'exaspéra une voix masculine.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva une autre. Nous jouons avec une bombe à retardement dont les effets peuvent nous échapper ou nous exploser à la gueule, intervint un autre homme.

- C'est vrai, répondit Sado de sa voix grave. Mais si c'est le seul moyen de faire cesser tout cela, nous n'avons pas le droit d'abandonner.

Au bas des marches, Orihime alla se cacher derrière une pile de cartons en équilibre précaire. Elle distinguait des silhouettes assises sur des caisses en bois avec au centre une simple lampe torche suffisante pour éclairer une partie des lieux sinistres.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? reprit Chad. Ça devient quand même de plus en plus risqué.

Il discutait aussi sérieusement avec un homme grand et brun plutôt musclé, un autre blond à la coupe au carré et très maigre, et un troisième silencieux de dos qu'Orihime eut du mal à identifier. Ce dernier se leva, contourna ses camarades et resta un moment dans l'obscurité que la lampe ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Un puissant frisson parcourut le corps très mince de Hime qui ne parvint pas à détacher ses prunelles argentées de cet homme-là.

Petit à petit à petit, il revint dans la flaque de lumière et à chaque pas, le cœur de la belle semblait revenir à la vie pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Son organe mort ressuscitait et ça lui faisait extrêmement mal, comme si un poids l'écrasait du côté gauche de la poitrine. Elle porta inconsciemment une main sur son sein tout en perdant le contrôle de son souffle et de ses sensations.

L'homme responsable de son état s'avança suffisamment pour être presque complètement éclairé, il était habillé très modestement pour ne pas dire pauvrement. Ses baskets étaient trouées, son jean déchiré, son pull rapiécé.

Les iris gris d'Orihime poursuivirent leur ascension en même temps que l'homme sortait à découvert tandis que son cœur fragile pulsait.

Une barbe de plusieurs jours couvrant une mâchoire forte, des orbes bruns expressifs et surtout, surtout, une tignasse orange vif en désordre complet.

- On suit le plan, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Orihime se sentit prise de vertiges alors que des larmes qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir verser débordaient de ses yeux doutant de la vision s'offrant à eux. Son cœur s'alourdit. Ce regard sans faille, ce visage déterminé, ce ton froid sans réplique...

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle se redressa vivement en faisant tomber des cartons attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

- Ichigo ! pleura-t-elle, le corps vacillant sous l'émotion, un poing fermé devant son ample poitrine. C-C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? renifla-t-elle. C'est toi, Ichi kun !

Le choc teintait l'atmosphère. Indifférente à cela, Orihime s'avança vers celui que son cœur avait choisi au premier coup d'œil. Elle eut à peine l'occasion de faire trois pas...

- NON !

… qu'un coup de feu retentit.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, je suis simplement contente d'avoir réussi à poster un petit quelque chose ce mois-ci. Chapitre court à la fin prévisible mais reste à savoir si vous devinez la suite... Merci pour la lecture, à bientôt.<strong>


	4. La guerre des sentiments

**_¤ Le poids de la solitude ¤_**

~o~O~o~

Chapitre 3 : La guerre des sentiments

~o~O~o~

**_5 ans plus tôt_**

~o~O~o~

_- Bonsoir, Inoue Orihime à l'appareil ~ !_

- Inoue san, je m'appelle Hisagi Shuuhei.

__- Hisagi san ? N'est-ce pas vous le collègue d'Ichigo kun ?__

- Oui, c'est bien moi, mademoiselle. Je m'excuse de vous appeler à une heure si tardive mais j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer.

_- Ah oui ? Quelle est-elle ?_

Il y avait un silence particulièrement angoissant et la peur l'avait saisie depuis les tripes. C'était ce type de silence parlant de lui-même et que le corps décodait d'instinct.

_- Hisagi san ? Qu'avez-vous ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce vous et non mon petit ami qui m'appelle ? _

- Inoue san, Kurosaki Ichigo est décédé. Je suis navré.

Un blanc surprenant puis un bruit sec suivirent cette déclaration.

- Inoue san ? s'inquiéta Shuuhei.

- Elle a raccroché ?

- Oui.

- Comment elle a pris la nouvelle ?

- Franchement, Ichigo, je ne sais pas si elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ou si elle est pétrifiée en se demandant pourquoi ça lui arrive. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, mon vieux, soupira Hisagi Shuuhei sous ses cheveux bruns en épis.

- Orihime est forte. Elle surmontera ça.

- Je l'espère parce que tu connais les conséquences aussi bien que moi.

- ...

**_ 2 ans plus tôt_**

~o~O~o~

- Bon, ça avance ton projet à la con ?

Urahara Kisuke, le patron d'Orihime, cessa sa manipulation et leva ses yeux perçants dans l'ombre de son bob.

- Ce « projet » comme tu dis t'est nécessaire sur le long terme, je rappelle, Kurosaki san. En plus de m'assurer de sa fiabilité, je dois le rendre crédible et berner un médecin. Ce qui revient à mettre en évidence...

- Rah, ça va, ça va ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de raconter ta life, râla Ichigo en ratissant sa crinière rousse. Fais ton boulot, c'est tout.

- Mais je ne demande que ça, laisse-moi donc rejouer avec la mort ~

- T'es vraiment barj', tu sais, soupira le roux, blasé.

- Tu viens me demander de l'aide donc on peut s'interroger sur ton propre niveau intellectuel.

- Bâtard de... !

- Ichigo !

La porte vola presque en morceaux sous la force de l'arrivant de toute évidence affolé. Un homme blond à la coupe aussi carrée que ses dents blanches.

- Yo, Shinji, l'accueillit Ichigo. T'as l'air d'être poursuivi par le diable en personne nommé Hiyori.

Hirako Shinji était l'un de ses amis de longue date.

- C'est Orihime chan ! haleta Hirako cramponné au chambranle, essoufflé. Elle est à l'hôpital.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'arrêta brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Shinji devint grave.

- Tentative de suicide.

- Bordel, Hime !

- N'y va pas, Kurosaki san ! le supplia Urahara qui avait abandonné son attirail. Ça pourrait tout compromettre, tu as été trop loin !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je sais ce que je risque mais je dois m'assurer qu'Orihime s'en sortira sinon, tout ça ne servira à rien !

Là-dessus, le fils Kurosaki fila telle une flèche en renversant presque Hirako qui tituba.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Kisuke, marmonna-t-il en se grattant la joue avec l'index. Quand cet écervelé de roux a une idée qui vient frapper son crâne épais, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis même s'il fonce droit dans le mur.

Urahara abaissa son bob sans rien ajouter.

Pendant ce temps, caché sous une casquette et un long manteau, Ichigo était arrivé à l'hôpital et ouvrait les vannes jusqu'au second étage. Par chance, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se manifester à l'accueil, il entendit des médecins parler du cas de la célèbre Inoue Orihime.

Arrivé à l'étage désert ce qui était compréhensible à cette heure tardive, il chercha sa chambre et la vit à travers la vitre de l'une d'elles. Allongée sur un lit, sous assistance respiratoire, ses longs cheveux auburn plutôt ternes noués en une molle queue-de-cheval basse reposant sur son épaule, le teint pâle mais marqué de tâches rouges et bleues, Orihime demeurait inconsciente.

Choqué par cette vision, Ichigo ne souhaitait que se rendre auprès d'elle sauf que ses muscles refusaient d'obéir.

- Merde qu'est-ce que tu as fait...

- I... Ichigo, c'est bien toi ?

Le temps se suspendit.

Crispé au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur, il pivota pour tomber nez à nez avec la personne l'ayant reconnu.

- Ouais Chad, c'est moi.

Sado lâcha le café -qui éclaboussa ses chaussures- qu'il était parti prendre au distributeur non loin, marcha vers son meilleur ami et le fixa sans rien dire. Une bataille visuelle se déclencha alors, confrontant des sentiments différents. Soudain, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, Chad inclina son corps massif et serra son ami dans ses bras à la grande stupéfaction de celui-ci allergique aux démonstrations d'affection.

- On nous a dit que tu étais mort... Qu'ils avaient pu récupérer ton corps qui serait rapatrié...

- Je sais, le coupa tristement Ichigo en se dégageant doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Je veille sur Inoue, répondit le grand jeune homme. Ta famille et nos amis se sont relayés à son chevet mais je me suis proposé pour rester avec elle cette nuit.

Ichigo lut ses interrogations dans son regard à la fois sombre et inquiet.

- Je te promets de tout t'expliquer en temps voulu. Mais avant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, quémanda-t-il en pointant la belle endormie.

- Elle a refait une tentative de suicide, relata Chad, abattu. La seconde en trois ans. Cette fois, elle a essayé de se noyer dans la rivière en attachant une brique autour de sa cheville pour l'entraîner vers le fond.

- Quoi ?! se bloqua l'autre jeune homme, abasourdi.

- Par chance, un groupe de jeunes passaient par là. L'un d'eux a plongé pour la remonter à la surface. Elle a quand même absorbé une grande quantité d'eau.

Ichigo se laissa aller contre la vitre, une main sur le visage. Sado, lui, avait encore du mal à croire que son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme son frère était bel et bien vivant. Voilà tout de même trois ans qu'il le croyait mort tout comme l'ensemble de ses proches. C'était comme si un espoir insensé avait pris forme sous ses yeux.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? le ramena sur terre Ichigo, tenant à peine debout.

- Les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes à son arrivée. Cela dit ses fonctions vitales reviennent peu à peu à la normale et ils pensent qu'elle pourra bientôt respirer seule mais son asthme s'est aggravé. Elle aura quelques séquelles dont certaines devraient se résorber avec le temps.

- Son asthme ?!

- Oui, confirma Sado qui fixait avec compassion son amie couchée. Lors de sa dernière tentative ratée, Inoue a développé cette maladie qui s'est ajoutée à un sévère ulcère.

Il serra son poing massif et osa dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Ichigo, mais j'espère que ta motivation à la faire autant souffrir en vaut la peine. Plus le temps passe et plus Inoue va mal, ses thérapies ne changent rien à cela. Elle a été sauvée deux fois, qui sait ce qui arrivera les prochaines fois.

Le silence lui répondit. Exaspéré, Chad perçut la colère grimper en lui.

- Bon sang, vas-tu réagir ! Je viens de te dire que la femme que tu aimes a essayé de se donner la mort deux fois pour toi alors que tu es vivant ! Tu attends quoi pour pousser cette porte et lui expliquer à quoi rime ton comportement ?! Qu'elle veuille à nouveau se donner la mort et y passer pour de bon !? A l'annonce de ton décès, une plaie s'est ouverte en elle et saigne encore depuis trois ans !

Le roux se décolla de la vitre et montra son dos. Le corps visiblement raide, il tourna à peine son visage de profil, les néons projetant l'ombre de la casquette sur ses yeux.

- Continue à veiller sur elle s'il te plaît, Chad, dit-il à voix basse. Ne lui dis pas que tu m'as vu et surtout prends soin d'elle, si besoin emménage chez nous. Rien n'est plus précieux que la vie d'Orihime.

- Tu as une bien curieuse manière de le montrer.

- Un jour, vous comprendrez.

C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître dans l'ascenseur, la tête basse. Ne sachant quoi penser, Chad retourna au chevet de Hime en se demandant comment se comporter avec elle désormais.

Le poids du secret est parfois plus lourd que le poids de la solitude.

**_Environ deux semaines plus tôt_**

~o~O~o~

- Putain Hime, dépêche-toi.

Adossé à un arbre, trempé et déguisé afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, Ichigo s'impatientait.

- Tu la surveilles encore ?

- Lâche-moi Hirako.

- Si elle te manque tant, va la retrouver ta princesse.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, trancha le roux, agacé sans lâcher l'entrée du cimetière des yeux. Du moins, pas encore.

- Mouais, t'as pas l'air de croire un mot de ce que tu viens de dire, vieux, expira Shinji en brassant l'air de la main. Bon, je vous laisse en tête à tête toi et la flotte.

Le fils Kurosaki ne nota même pas que son ami était parti. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il regarda le ciel déchiré par un violent éclair accentué par l'orage puis reporta ses orbes ambrés sur le cimetière. Son cœur se mit à battre à ses tympans.

Sans réfléchir, il courut à toutes jambes vers le lieu de repos des morts qu'il scanna tant bien que mal à travers les cordes d'eau évacuées par le ciel d'aspect métallique.

- Hime !

Ichigo ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. S'il était choqué de voir une tombe fleurie à son nom, ce n'était rien comparé au fait de découvrir la femme de sa vie inconsciente sur ladite tombe.

- Orihime ne me fais pas ça !

Il vérifia son pouls. Rien. Il vit la ventoline dans son sac et se rappela tout de suite qu'elle était asthmatique. Presque paniqué, Ichigo retourna Orihime sur le dos et lui fit du bouche à bouche ainsi qu'un massage cardiaque. Avoir un père médecin avait ses avantages... Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa en dehors de la pluie décidée à les transformer en éponges humaines.

- Ne meurs pas, souffla-t-il entre deux massages.

Sa belle remua très légèrement. Pour la troisième fois, son fragile cœur mort revint à la vie. Le soulagement s'empara d'Ichigo qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, sentit des larmes troubler sa vision. Pendant ce temps, avec peine, la jeune femme soulevait ses paupières. Seulement, elles étaient si lourdes qu'elle n'y parvint pas longtemps.

- C'est bien toi... ? articula-t-elle péniblement.

Celui qu'elle aimait la souleva et l'emmena au premier endroit lui venant à l'esprit.

- Tu dois vivre pour toi, pour nous, Hime, lui dit-il sans ralentir l'allure.

- Ichigo ! cria-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil.

- Tu ne dois pas mourir, ajouta celui-ci non sans une grimace de douleur.

- C'est la seule solution, je n'ai... je n'ai plus la force, se défendit la sœur de Sora d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il était primordial de la maintenir éveillée sans pour autant lui faire pleinement prendre conscience qu'il était vivant. Difficile...

- … Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois ! l'encouragea le fils Kurosaki qui fonçait parmi les piétons curieux.

- Pas sans toi à mes côtés, chuchota-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, Ichi. Je dois... Oui, je dois te rejoindre. Attends-moi.

Nichée au creux des bras de son amour, Hime sombrait dans l'inconscience un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Je t'en empêcherai, tu m'as promis de m'attendre, ne lâcha-t-il pas l'affaire en empruntant une ruelle.

- Et tu m'as promis de revenir mais tu n'es pas là ! s'agaça la beauté auburn possédée par la colère et une fatigue extrême. Je suis déjà morte depuis cinq interminables vies alors à ton tour de m'attendre. J'arrive.

Plus aucun son ne franchit sa bouche tremblante. Ichigo accéléra. Enfin arrivé à destination, il la déposa doucement sur le bitume et cogna fortement à la porte.

- Ton calvaire est bientôt fini, Hime, lui murmura-t-il, une main dans ses longs cheveux de feu mouillés. Accroche-toi.

La lumière s'alluma de l'autre côté et il fila très vite. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il était déjà hors de vue.

- Mais c'est... PAPA ! hurla Karin en soulevant déjà Orihime.

L'interpellé accourra accompagné de son autre fille.

- Oh par les Kami ! s'alarma Yuzu qui aida sa sœur. Il faut l'examiner au plus vite !

Assuré qu'Orihime était vivante, Isshin Kurosaki laissa son regard plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait se promener aux alentours.

- Le vieux ! s'énerva Karin.

- Oui, me voilà ! se réveilla le médecin qui referma derrière lui.

Toujours caché derrière un buisson, le visage d'Ichigo semblait impassible. Cependant, ses iris marron exprimaient clairement que revoir sa famille en bonne santé le touchait profondément. Comme à son habitude, il se dissimula sous sa couche de vêtements et ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux.

Sans prêter attention à son environnement, il retourna machinalement à « leur » planque, autrement dit une vieille usine désaffectée qu'il traversa pour descendre l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

- Il faut se bouger, ordonna Ichigo à ceux présents parmi lesquels figuraient Shuuhei et Shinji. Je ne resterai pas un an de plus loin de Hime. La prochaine fois, elle mourra et je ne le supporterai pas.

~o~O~o~

**Retour au présent**

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du coup de feu.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de plomber l'ambiance. Ce genre de retrouvailles me donne la gerbe !

- Grimmjow..., soupira Hisagi, blasé. Tu ne peux décidément rien faire comme tout le monde.

- Je suis unique alors autant agir comme tel, cracha Grimmjow.

Il abaissa son pistolet qui venait de tirer une balle foudroyante dans le toit. Grimmjow était grand, musclé avec des cheveux bleu clair d'après ce qu'Orihime voyait dans l'obscurité dominante.

- Ce raffut ridiculement inutile est dû à Grimmjow, j'imagine.

Un autre homme petit et brun aux cheveux mi-longs apparut près de l'interrupteur qui pendouillait qu'il actionna.

- Je t'emmerde, Ulquiorra, siffla Grimmjow qui rangeait son flingue. C'est pas sur toi qu'il faut compter pour animer mais plus pour endormir.

C'était vraiment deux personnes différentes. Si de Grimmjow il émanait un désir de bagarre croisé vulgarité, d'Ulquiorra il en sortait plutôt une étrange mélancolie empreinte de solitude. Cependant, Orihime ne s'attarda pas sur eux bien longtemps, trop focalisée sur Ichigo. Il était vivant ! Son seul et unique amour qu'elle avait tant pleuré et pour qui elle avait commis l'acte le plus beau et triste se tenait à ses côtés !

Il vrillait Grimmjow d'un regard noir et se retenait visiblement de le réduire en pièces trop petites pour les compter.

- Si tu avais touché ou même éraflé Orihime, je t'aurais tué de mes mains, menaça-t-il.

Bon, eh bien son Ichi n'avait pas changé. La jeune femme en aurait presque souri si elle n'était pas sous le choc.

- Calme tes boules, Kurosaki. Ta princesse donne plus envie de la baiser que de la tuer, le provoqua le cheveux bleu.

- Je vais te... !

- Non, Ichigo ! le retint Chad. Tu as mieux à faire, je crois.

- J'approuve, intervint Shinji qui observait attentivement Orihime. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- C'est de ma faute, culpabilisa Sado. Elle a dû me suivre.

Le roux se détendit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- T'en fais pas, vieux. Elle n'a rien, c'est le principal. Hime, ajouta-t-il.

A l'ouest en raison de l'enchaînement improbable des événements, cette dernière ne réagit pas. Doucement, Ichigo se plaça dans son champ de vision.

- Orihime.

- Um ? fit-elle, clignant des yeux.

- Suis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il se détourna vers une toile verte déchirée par endroits. D'abord immobile, son attention braquée sur lui, la belle finit par percevoir les cinq paires d'yeux fixées sur elle. Mal à l'aise, elle se frotta le bras et s'empressa de rejoindre l'homme faisant battre son cœur au sens propre.

En soulevant la toile, elle se retrouva dans une petite salle guère mieux que celle d'à côté. Une misérable lampe suspendue éclairait tant bien que mal le béton recouvrant sol, murs et plafond tandis qu'une unique chaise en bois effilé ornait l'un des coins.

- N'aie pas peur.

Elle sursauta n'ayant pas remarqué Ichigo derrière elle. Le poing devant sa forte poitrine, la sœur de Sora se laissa prendre par son regard semblable à un aimant.

- C'est toi, Ichigo, trouva-t-elle la force d'articuler, émue.

Le mentionné retira sa capuche.

- Oui, murmura-t-il sans oser l'approcher. C'est bien moi, princesse.

La bouche entrouverte, elle sentit son corps s'engourdir. Ses cheveux orange étaient un peu plus longs que dans ses souvenirs, il portait une barbe de plusieurs jours et son visage s'était un peu amaigri mais oui, c'est bien son âme soeur.

- Tu... Je t'ai cru... On nous a dit que...

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas !

Orihime se retourna, la tête dans les mains. Sa joie de le revoir se transforma en colère. Ses sentiments se bousculaient mais son désir de comprendre l'origine de sa souffrance dominait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, le revoir ne gommait pas les années de solitude, de peine, de douleur qu'elle avait traversées et traversait encore.

- Où étais-tu durant toutes ces années ?!

- Je t'ai promis de revenir et je suis là, répondit le roux.

- N'élude pas la question ! s'irrita Orihime en lui refaisant face, ses perles grises humides. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai traversé depuis l'annonce brutale de ta mo... ton absence ?!

- Oui, dit-il, coupable.

- Je t'ai tellement pleuré, je t'ai appelé à en perdre la voix, j'ai été jusqu'à mettre fin à mes jours pour te retrouver ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses faibles forces. Je suis limite entrée en guerre avec nos proches qui me reprochaient de ne pas avancer en refusant de croire à ton décès ! Et tu es là en face de moi en chair et en os ! Mais enfin pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire subir ça ?!

- Orihime...

- Et ta famille ! enchaîna la princesse qui marchait vers lui. Ton père, tes sœurs, nos amis, ils t'ont tous pleuré eux aussi ! Mais où étais-tu donc, Ichi ? Pourquoi tant de mystère, pourquoi nous avoir fait endurer une telle épreuve !

- Je t'assure que..., retenta-t-il.

- Et Sado ! rit-elle jaune. Il est au courant depuis combien de temps ?! Il a vécu avec moi, m'a vue dépérir chaque jour sans me dire que la raison de mon mal-être ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres à peine de chez moi !

Ichigo prit une mine blessée.

- Je lui ai demandé de se taire.

Orihime le gifla, son visage inondé de larmes. Ichigo encaissa, s'étant préparé à cette réaction normale.

- Je viens de passer les cinq pires années de mon existence, sanglota-t-elle en s'enlaçant. Je pensais que te revoir serait ce qui me sauverait, me rendrait le sourire. Au lieu de ça, je... je vois que tu m'as fait souffrir intentionnellement et ça m'achève.

Elle tituba en se tenant le front, le souffle erratique. Vif, le fils Kurosaki la maintint droite.

- Ton asthme ! prit peur Ichigo.

- Je sais le gérer, j'ai fini par apprendre, répliqua-t-elle, la respiration déjà un peu plus régulière.

- Peut-être mais tu n'as pas ta ventoline sur toi, insista-t-il en lui laissant de l'espace.

- Je t'ai dit que ça va !

Son ton sec toucha Ichigo qui ne releva pas, prenant conscience d'autre chose.

- Tu es glacée. Et tu es pieds nus, bon sang ! Tu es toujours aussi inconsciente !

- Ne me parle pas d'inconscience, tu n'es pas mieux placé que moi.

Il l'ignora superbement, chopa un vieux drap rapiécé dans l'ombre et lui passa autour du corps. Ceci fait, il s'assit sur la chaise et lui fit signe de prendre place sur ses genoux. Hime resserra la couverture autour d'elle et tourna obstinément la tête ailleurs. C'était toujours ainsi. A chacune de leurs disputes dont il était le fautif, Ichigo s'arrangeait pour l'avoir par les sentiments comme si ça apaiserait tout.

- Je t'assure que je ne vais pas t'empêcher de me crier dessus mais viens, Hime. Le sol de cette maudite usine est très froid et il n'y a pas de chauffage ici.

Déterminé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, la demoiselle ne remua pas un muscle. Finalement, sentant à peine ses pieds, le corps transit de froid, elle se décida à accepter l'invitation.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, le prévint-elle.

- J'en suis conscient.

Légèrement plus calme, elle s'installa de profil à lui. Si c'était bizarre au début, elle se blottit malgré elle contre son torse en quête de chaleur humaine.

- Tu es tellement mince, s'inquiéta Ichigo qui avait parfaitement senti sa clavicule ainsi que ses côtes.

- Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Mon travail ne me passionnais plus, je me nourrissais peu et plus aucune de mes passions ne m'intéressaient, résuma-t-elle en sachant ses larmes. Je me suis laissée mourir durant toutes ces années.

Elle renifla, ses pommettes virant au rose.

- J'ai été incapable de refaire ma vie parce que tu es mon seul et unique Ichi, confessa-t-elle en calant une mèche derrière son oreille. Quand je pense que j'ai reproché à nos amis de m'avoir sauvée plusieurs fois... S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, je ne te...

Elle en perdit ses mots. Ichigo venait d'entourer sa nuque de ses mains pour lui voler un baiser. Il fut bref mais plus efficace que la couverture supposée réchauffer Hime.

- Je n'ai pas fini de te dire ce que je ressens, souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

- Loin de moi cette idée, se moqua-t-il.

- Ichi...

- Je n'essaye pas de me défiler, il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Moi d'abord, préféra la belle, agrippée à lui. C'est étrange de dire ça mais quand je promenais Okito chan, je t'ai aperçu près de ta tombe. A ce moment-là, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu vers moi ?

- Okito chan ? Tu as un chien ?

- Oui. J'ai vu cette silhouette devant ta tombe, j'ai cru que c'était toi. Ensuite, Okito chan s'est mis à aboyer et j'ai compris que je ne connaissais pas cet homme mais j'avais un doute au fond de moi. Alors je... c'est sans importance.

Elle s'arrêta si brusquement dans son récit qu'Ichigo en fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas parler comme si de rien n'était ! évacua Orihime qui se battait difficilement avec ses émotions dures à canaliser. Tu es comme un fantôme, celui qui matérialise le calvaire d'une bonne partie de ma vie.

- … Ah. C'est donc ainsi que tu me vois, comprit le roux, peiné.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu en réapparaissant si soudainement ?!

- Je ne suis pas réapparu. Tu es venu vers moi, Hime.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots et ne parle pas comme si on s'était quittés hier !

Sa colère refit surface en faisant sauter le barrage émotionnel qu'elle maintenait dans sa poitrine. Son cauchemar vécu, enduré, supporté l'écrasait d'un seul et gros poids.

- Cinq ans de souffrance en plus du fait que j'ai déjà perdu mes parents et mon grand frère Sora ! Tout ça alors que je n'avais même pas trente ans et tu t'es ajouté à la liste de mes malheurs ! Pour l'amour des Kami ! Réalises-tu l'étendue de l'enfer que ces cinq dernières années ont été pour moi ?!

- Tu me l'as évoqué tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il tristement. Mais Orihime, moi aussi je...

Elle se leva et se planta face à lui, le visage défait.

- Quand j'avais besoin de toi, tu n'étais pas là ! s'époumona-t-elle, transpercée par la souffrance. Quand je t'appelais, tu ne venais pas ! Quand j'avais mal, tu ne me soulageais pas ! Quand j'avais peur, tu n'étais pas là pour me réconforter ! Quand je me sentais horriblement seule, tu ne venais pas me combler avec ta présence plus que suffisante ! Mais quand je marchais vers la mort d'un pas décidé, tu apparaissais soudainement en me suppliant de rester en vie et en me faisant croire par la même occasion que tu n'étais qu'un songe ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demander de m'accrocher à la vie alors que ton comportement me poussait à succomber à la mort ?!

Son souffle s'accéléra traduisant qu'une autre crise d'asthme pointait le bout de son nez. Orihime se força à inspirer lentement et régulièrement par le nez avant d'expirer par la bouche, sa petite main sur sa poitrine. Cependant, le fait qu'Ichigo se contente de l'observer en silence, plus inquiet pour elle que troublé par la douleur qu'elle venait de vomir augmenta sa colère d'un cran.

- Mon amour pour toi n'a jamais faibli mais la colère domine actuellement. Dis-moi pourquoi, simplement pourquoi tu as été absent si longtemps et si près de moi en même temps ! exigea-t-elle en désignant brièvement l'usine.

La beauté auburn le regarda soupirer et passer une main dans ses cheveux hérissés nécessitant un bon coup de peigne.

- Je me doutais que ça se passerait comme ça, se résigna-t-il. Je vais te répondre. Avant, il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

- Quoi ? se fâcha-t-elle avec une petite moue en reniflant.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement malgré lui. Cette expression enfantine et innocente, ce visage angélique tâché de larmes mais empreint d'amour, de soulagement et de curiosité était bien celui de SA Orihime. La femme dont il était tombé amoureux sans s'en rendre compte venait de renaître sous ses yeux, brisant ainsi l'image de la femme anéantie qu'elle était durant ces cinq dernières... vies.

Lentement, il se remit debout, posa ses mains sur ses joues pour avoir toute son attention et plongea dans ses océans gris orageux.

- L'homme que tu as vu devant ma tombe, ce n'était effectivement pas moi, amorça Ichigo avec grand sérieux. Et détrompe-toi, tu le connais en un sens. Pour tout te dire, ce salaud est la raison principale pour laquelle je n'ai pas donné signe de vie durant cinq ans.

- Je le connais dis-tu ?

- Oui.

Orihime écarquilla les yeux, quelque peu surprise par cette révélation. Bientôt, sa colère envers Ichigo se dirigea presque en totalité vers cet être pour l'instant sans visage. Les lèvres pincées, elle serra ses petits poings près de ses hanches et fixa fermement l'homme possédant la clef de son cœur depuis toujours.

- Révèle-moi le nom de cet homme, Ichigo.

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, je suis en vie XD J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster et j'en suis navrée. Mon pauvre PC peut rester éteint une semaine entière, voire plus... J'ai passé quelques mois difficiles, notamment le mois de mai qui a été un vrai cauchemar et je dois avouer que juin n'est pas mal non plus en son genre... Tout s'enchaîne pour moi depuis quelque temps, mon humeur est hélas affectée ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu envie d'écrire un bon moment, n'ayant pas l'esprit à ça. <strong>

**Je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture pour autant, j'ai préféré m'accorder une sorte de pause plutôt que de vous pondre des chapitres sur lesquels je n'aurais pas bossé à fond. Concernant cette fanfiction, il ne reste bien que deux chapitres et elle touchera à sa fin. L'avant-dernier est entamé sur mon ordi mais j'ignore quand il sera posté. Je vous signale au passage qu'Aizen n'est pas présent dans cette fiction.**

**Pour ceux qui me suivent également sur Skyrock, sachez que je dois encore saisir les dernières pages du chapitre IX de « Briser mes chaînes ». Ceci fait, il me restera les relectures puis il sera mis en ligne. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand mais restez avec moi.**

**Je vous laisse pour l'instant en espérant que cette lecture vous a plu. A bientôt, bisoux à tous !**


	5. Face à la réalité

**_¤ Le poids de la solitude ¤_**

~o~O~o~

Chapitre 4 : Face à la réalité

~o~O~o~

- Alors ?

La voix à l'intonation grave de Chad fit légèrement sursauter Ichigo.

- Elle sait tout ou presque, résuma-t-il. Sa réaction était celle à laquelle je m'attendais, je l'ai calmée comme j'ai pu mais l'émotion trop forte l'a poussée vers le sommeil.

Sado, le visage fermé, posa son regard sur Orihime endormie dans les bras de son ami.

- Je vois. J'avais peur qu'elle réagisse de manière plus vive ce qui serait dangereux vu sa maladie.

Il examina plus attentivement Ichigo qui avait des cernes plus prononcés, la mine tirée et le regard nuancé par une certaine tristesse mêlée de culpabilité.

- Et toi Ichigo, comment tu vas ?

- Je vous ai toujours dit que Hime est plus solide qu'elle n'y paraît, répéta le concerné comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Elle gagne vraiment à être connue pour ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais...

Une mèche auburn se soulevait et se reposait doucement sur le visage de la belle au rythme de sa respiration. Légèrement amusé par cette scène enfantine, le fils Kurosaki l'écarta en couvant sa princesse d'un regard unique que peu lui avaient vu.

- Je me plais à croire qu'une part de l'âme de ma mère vit en elle.

Surpris par cette révélation, Sado écarquilla les yeux puis s'autorisa un bref sourire en se frottant la nuque. C'était tout Ichigo, ça. L'aspect d'une brute sauvage à l'extérieur mais gentil et sensible à l'intérieur. Orihime et lui étaient vraiment faits pour se rencontrer et finir leur vie ensemble. Hélas, les nombreux obstacles dressés volontairement sur leur chemin avaient injustement réduit le temps qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre tous deux.

Ichigo serra sa moitié contre lui une dernière fois et la confia difficilement à son meilleur ami. Non par manque de confiance, mais parce que ça lui coûtait visiblement de se séparer d'elle à nouveau.

- Elle essaiera de revenir mais tu dois l'en empêcher, Chad, le supplia-t-il presque. C'est trop dangereux ici pour elle.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Non. C'est trop tôt.

- Mais elle t'a vu, objecta Chad, largué. L'empêcher d'aller vers toi maintenant qu'elle sait la vérité... Je ne suis même pas certain que la garder ligotée et bâillonnée la retiendrait.

- Fais au mieux, n'en démordit pas le fils d'Isshin, agacé. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir que je suis en vie.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Orihime est peut-être devenue l'ombre d'elle-même depuis ta « disparition », seulement son caractère n'est plus le même.

- Je m'en suis aperçu, soupira Ichi en se grattant la joue.

Chad hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec sa précieuse responsabilité en sécurité dans ses bras puissants. Ichigo ne confiait pas l'amour de sa vie à n'importe qui et Sado en avait pleinement conscience. Là, c'était comme si Ichigo lui demandait de veiller sur sa vie et il comptait bien s'y tenir du mieux possible.

- T'es rien qu'un abruti fini, Kurosaki. T'es sûr de ne pas réfléchir avec ce que tu as entre les jambes ?

L'insulté ferma momentanément les paupières pour prendre sur lui et éviter de commettre un meurtre qui l'enverrai droit en prison, soit encore plus loin de celle qu'il aimait.

- Je sais ce que je fais, Grimmjow. T'en as rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut m'arriver alors lâche-moi, tu veux.

- J'en ai bien rien à foutre de ta gueule mais cette usine, c'est ma crèche et j'ai hâte que tu mettes les voiles, siffla le cheveux bleus. Ta fichue princesse risque de tout faire capoter alors achève ton plan et tire-toi d'ici. J'espère que t'as bien imprimé cette fois.

Sur quoi, il s'en alla en laissant Ichigo enfin seul. Ses iris marron fixés sur l'escalier que son meilleur ami venait de monter avec la femme dont il était amoureux, il passait en revue les cinq ans d'enfer qu'il avait endurés. Cinq années qui l'avaient aussi bien marqué physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Torturé mentalement, il s'assit sur une caisse en bois non loin et exposa le médaillon qu'il dissimulait sous son sweet à capuche. Après quelques instants, il se décida à l'ouvrir et contempla la photo qui l'avait accompagné tout le long de son infernal cauchemar.

Submergé par l'émotion qu'il avait enfouie trop longtemps, Ichigo se couvrit le visage d'une main tout en portant celle qui tenait la chaîne au niveau de ses lèvres comme s'il s'adressait à la photo elle-même d'une voix basse mais déchirante.

- On ne peut pas rattraper le temps perdu qui nous a séparés, mais nous pouvons passer ensemble le reste du temps qui s'offre à nous, princesse.

~o~O~o~

Le lendemain matin, Orihime se réveilla en sursaut et pour la première fois, sans la télévision qu'elle détestait tant. Au début, tout était flou dans sa tête, son esprit étant comme égaré dans le lointain. Redressée, une main sur le front, elle tenta de se rappeler. C'est alors qu'une mitraillade de flashs en rafale inonda son cerveau éprouvé qui en eut le tournis.

Rapidement, vêtue de la même chemise de nuit que la veille au soir, elle s'arracha de ses couvertures et fonça vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Par les kami... Son odeur bien à lui imprégnait le fin tissu qu'elle portait...

- Ichigo !

La beauté auburn descendit les escaliers à une telle vitesse qu'elle risquait de se rompre le cou à chaque pas. Finalement arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle explora toutes les pièces en commençant par la cuisine, la salle à manger, l'immense salon...

- Ichi !

Sa voix brisée trahissait son émotion refaisant surface.

- As-tu perdu la tête ?

- Sado kun !

Il venait de surgir au milieu du couloir, lui faisant ainsi barrage pour l'empêcher d'accéder au jardin.

- Écarte-toi ! s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas ici, répliqua posément Chad.

- Mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu es bien agitée, Orihime.

- Tatsuki chan.

A en juger par son regard noir, ses bras croisés et sa posture raide dans son pyjama short, Tatsuki lui en voulait toujours pour la veille. C'est-à-dire quand elle l'avait surpris en train de faire des recherches sur les tentatives de suicide.

- Je vous ai posé une question, réitéra froidement sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, se réveilla Inoue. Hier soir, j'ai...

- Orihime, ça suffit ! s'exclama Chad, perdant patience.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a droit de savoir au même titre que...

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ? Cette souffrance dure depuis si longtemps, il faut y mettre un terme ! protesta-t-elle farouchement en fermant ses petits poings.

- Ne comprends-tu donc pas les conséquences qui en découleraient ? Nous avons pourtant été clairs.

- Je me fiche des conséquences !

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis et tu le sais, la contra le jeune homme.

La princesse croisa les bras à son tour et lui tourna le dos, de nouveau empêtrée dans ses sentiments qu'elle peinait à démêler.

- Tatsuki, désolé pour le réveil brutal, reprit Sado, compatissant. Orihime a refait un rêve dans lequel elle a vu Ichigo vivant et y a cru encore en ouvrant les yeux.

La brune soupira d'exaspération en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je vois, je m'en doutais. Approche Sado, s'il te plaît.

Il obéit mais garda Inoue dans son champ de vision lorsque Tatsuki l'entraîna légèrement à l'écart loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Dis-moi, amorça celle-ci, mal à l'aise, l'état d'Orihime s'aggrave de jour en jour, elle ne distingue plus la réalité du rêve. Ne crois-tu pas que, pour son bien-être et celui des autres, on devrait... la faire interner ?

Sado s'attendait à cette proposition depuis fort longtemps. Néanmoins l'entendre le choqua, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

- Je sais, ça surprend venant de moi mais réalise la situation. Aucune personne qui a tenté de se tuer trois fois, qui agresse verbalement ses proches et qui prétend voir un fantôme ne se balade librement dans la rue.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sécha une larme sur le point de couler.

- Orihime a besoin d'aide, articula-t-elle difficilement. Le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie relève du miracle.

- Je... Je vais me renseigner à ce sujet, mentit Chad.

- Je te remercie, sourit faiblement Tatsuki. Tiens-moi au courant. Je dois passer voir Uryuu à la maison puis aller travailler, je te dis donc à plus tard. Salut, Orihime, ajouta-t-elle. Prends soin de toi.

L'intéressée lui fit juste un signe de la main et replongea dans ses sombres réflexions. Le cœur serré, Tatsuki s'en alla. Sous pression, le meilleur ami d'Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de rejoindre la belle qui l'ignora.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais ton cauchemar est bientôt fini, Orihime, la raisonna-t-il.

Cette dernière redressa les épaules et lui accorda de l'attention.

- Quand on vit un cauchemar depuis cinq ans, on a du mal à entrevoir la fin, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas, poursuivit doucement Sado. Tu as tenu jusque-là, tu le peux encore. Tu es bien plus forte que ça, tu l'as prouvé à de nombreuses reprises il y a des années.

Orihime plissa ses beaux yeux gris ayant retrouvé leur éclat naturel depuis quelques heures. Chad ne passa pas à côté de cela. Devant lui ne se tenait plus la Orihime morte à l'intérieur telle une coquille vide, anéantie en raison de son cœur brisé et persuadée que sa seule échappatoire était la mort.

Non, devant lui, il y avait Inoue Orihime qui n'était, certes, plus la femme qu'elle avait été quand ils avaient été présentés l'un à l'autre par Ichigo. Mais au moins l'envie de refaire surface afin d'aider Ichi, la détermination d'éliminer tous les obstacles pour reformer un couple avec lui et surtout, surtout, le désir de vivre émanaient d'elle ce qui était en soi vraiment très réconfortant. Un inestimable soulagement même. Pour Sado, Orihime était une très bonne amie sur qui il avait pu compter de nombreuses fois. La perdre aurait été un rude coup.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit que l'homme qu'elle aimait se planquait dans une usine à quelques kilomètres, sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait promis à Ichigo de se taire et le pauvre Chad s'était donc retrouvé entre deux feux distincts mais tout aussi brûlants : aider Ichigo qui devait impérativement rester caché pour mener à bien son plan dangereux tandis que de l'autre côté, Chad avait pour mission de soutenir Orihime abandonnée par l'envie de vivre pour être totalement absorbée par le désir de mourir.

En conclusion, constater qu'Ichigo touchait enfin au but qu'il s'était fixé et assister aux pas déterminés d'Orihime sur le chemin de la vie tout en tournant obstinément enfin le dos à la mort déchargeait d'un grand poids les épaules pourtant solides de Chad. En fait, ça le ravissait puisque ses deux amis aux destins injustes allaient bientôt se retrouver pour de bon. Cette pensée le fit inconsciemment sourire ce qui intrigua Orihime.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? l'interrogea-t-elle en clignant des paupières.

- Je me disais que toi et Ichigo serez réunis bientôt et que maintenant tu t'accroches à la vie. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, je retrouve enfin la belle personne que tu es, Orihime.

Sa réponse stupéfia son amie qui resta sans voix.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Mmh. Ça se lit dans tes yeux. Tu es... heureuse.

La princesse prise au dépourvu se sentit rougir.

- Je..., commença-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.

- Je sais, la coupa Chad qui la trouvait adorable telle une petite fille. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que votre couple se reforme.

- Um. Je le pense aussi.

- Le pire est derrière vous donc continue d'avancer avec lui vers la lumière au bout du chemin. Quand vous l'aurez atteinte, les autres pourront savoir qu'Ichigo est en vie.

Un timide sourire prit forme sur le visage au teint presque lumineux d'Orihime. Touchée, elle serra fortement son grand ami dans ses bras, son crâne auburn arrivant à peine sous ses pectoraux.

- Merci, Sado kun, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Pour tout.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit alors qu'il répondait à son étreinte.

- Je serai toujours là pour Ichigo et toi.

Et il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises.

~o~O~o~

- Tiens, Okito chan ! Bois jusqu'à te sentir mieux ~ !

Le labrador aboya et elle sourit. Orihime se sentait plus légère mais toujours contrariée car Ichigo ne lui avait pas clairement révélé pourquoi il s'était éloigné d'elle durant cinq ans. De plus, savoir où il se trouvait avec interdiction d'aller le rejoindre la tuait.

Chad était parti travailler et continuait de l'appeler par habitude pour savoir si tout allait bien. Actuellement, elle revenait du parc avec Okito qui lui-même était plus joyeux et vif maintenant qu'il sentait que sa maîtresse n'était plus mourante.

La jeune femme monta se rafraîchir, se changer puis descendit à la cuisine se préparer un repas consistant -pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Alors qu'elle posait une casserole sur l'une des plaques de cuisson, Okito grogna peu avant qu'on sonne à la porte. Surprise car n'attendant personne, la demoiselle s'essuya les mains dans un torchon et alla ouvrir. D'abord bouche-bée, elle dut recouvrer ses esprits pour retenir son chien par le collier et ainsi, l'empêcher de bondir sur les « invités ».

- Bonjour, Inoue san ~ ! la salua gaiement son patron couvert de vert et de son bob rayé d'où s'échappaient des mèches blondes, comme d'habitude.

- Urahara san ! reconnut-elle. Et...

Nom d'un Kami !

- Bonjour, Inoue Orihime.

- J-Juha Bach sama, bafouilla-t-elle sous le choc.

- Allons, juste « Juha Bach », je vous en prie. Pas de ça entre nous, rit l'homme.

Une courant d'air froid traversa l'épine dorsale d'Orihime. Cet homme... Il était le haut dirigeant du laboratoire pour lequel elle travaillait et honnêtement, elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié sans vraiment le cacher. Sa carrure imposante, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, sa barbe rêche, ses yeux froids et vides, son sourire aussi fade que glacial faisaient qu'elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui. Cette opinion n'avait pas changé au cours des rares fois où elle l'avait croisé au travail. Et donc justement, que faisait-il chez elle ?

- Pouvons-nous entrer ? demanda poliment Kisuke Urahara.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'écarta à contrecoeur et les accompagna jusqu'au salon. De là, Inoue les laissa quelques instants le temps de leur servir des rafraîchissements. Lorsqu'elle revint, son chien continuait de grogner en direction de Juha Bach tout en acceptant de se faire caresser par Urahara.

- Merci, Inoue san.

- Je vous en prie. Que faites-vous ici ?

Son ton était sec mais étant donné les circonstances...

- Nous sommes là pour prendre de vos nouvelles très chère, répondit Juha Back.

La belle cligna des yeux, scotchée. Cet homme ne s'était jamais soucié de son bien-être aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vois-tu, commença Kisuke en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son voisin, on évoquait ton travail formidable et...

- Comment vivez-vous votre deuil ? le coupa Juha Back. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'une jeune femme aussi ravissante que vous mérite de se reprendre en main ?

Orihime se sentit insultée tandis qu'Urahara abaissait son bob pour cacher ses yeux.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'irrita-t-elle direct.

- Eh bien..., reprit l'homme plus âgé en sirotant son thé glacé. Je ne dis pas que vos travaux au labo ne sont pas satisfaisants, loin de là. Seulement, vous renvoyez une piètre image de veuve esseulée qui ne s'accorde pas avec la réputation de notre société.

- Comment osez-vous !

- Juha Back, tenta Kisuke pour apaiser les tensions tandis qu'il n'avait pas touché son verre.

- Allons, Urahara, vous n'allez pas mettre en doute ce que je viens de dire. Inoue Orihime est une brillante biologiste mais elle se laisse aller et cela passe mal auprès de nos partenaires financiers.

- Mon apparence physique ne déborde en rien sur la qualité de mon travail, vous venez de le dire ! retourna vivement Orihime, debout. Alors de quel droit...

- Pensez à nos associés et amis médecins, poursuivit Juha Back qui se frottait la barbe, visiblement agacé. J'ai eu quelques retours peu flatteurs...

- Cela m'est bien égal. M'habiller en noir est un choix et ma manière de faire comprendre que je n'ai pas oublié Ichigo que j'aime toujours ! se défendit la princesse dont les prunelles grises s'inondaient de larmes de colère.

Comment cet homme osait-il venir chez elle pour l'attaquer avec des arguments aussi minables ?! Comme pour l'approuver, Okito attrapa Juha Back par le bas de son pantalon afin de le forcer à se lever et dégager au plus vite. Ne retenant nullement son chien et en ayant assez, Orihime serra les poings pour garder son calme.

- Vous...

Elle s'interrompit, intrigant ainsi Kisuke qui ignorait superbement Juha Back en train d'essayer de faire lâcher prise au chien.

- Inoue san ?

Figée, celle-ci continua à fixer la fenêtre. Urahara suivit son regard mais ne vit rien de particulier. La jeune femme secoua soudain la tête comme pour émerger d'un rêve.

- Okito chan, lâche-le, ordonna-t-elle distraitement sous l'oeil soupçonneux de Kisuke.

Le labrador obéit et dévoila le pantalon -sans doute coûteux- déchiré de Juha Back, hors de lui.

- Sortez de chez moi, ajouta Hime sans le laisser ouvrir la bouche.

- Nous n'avons pas encore fini de discuter et..., protesta l'homme brun.

- Nous avons fini au contraire, trancha fermement la beauté auburn. Allez vous-en.

- Je... !

- Nous devrions l'écouter, Juha Back, intervint Kisuke. Une femme en colère peut causer des dégâts, croyez-moi ! rit-il à sa plaisanterie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comparer Yoruichi à Orihime, répliqua l'autre.

- Hum... Une femme reste une femme, surtout une femme blessée.

Perplexe face à cette déclaration, Juha Back resta muet permettant ainsi à Orihime de reprendre la parole.

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois que ses visiteurs indésirables franchirent le seuil, elle s'apprêta à refermer mais Urahara se pencha vers elle pour de toute évidence lui parler sans être entendu.

- Navré pour cette visite peu commune, j'ai tenté de le dissuader mais tu sais comment il est avec le monde des affaires.

- Je sais ce que vous avez fait.

Kisuke fronça les sourcils, perdu.

- Pour Ichigo, je veux dire, précisa-t-elle en chuchotant également.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis soupira.

- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ainsi qu'à sa famille ? enchaîna Orihime. Moi qui avais confiance en vous.

- Je suis...

- Laissez-moi maintenant.

Sur quoi elle lui claqua la porte au nez, abandonnant son patron avec sa conscience.

~o~O~o~

Le soir-même, fraîche de la douche, Orihime se prépara à se coucher avec un t-shirt d'Ichi et une simple culotte. L'esprit encore chargé par les événements de l'après-midi, elle éteignit la lumière et tira son drap pour se glisser dessous quand un frisson la traversa, la poussant à redresser la tête.

- Ichigo, murmura-t-elle, bouche-bée.

- Bonsoir, Orihime.

Arrivé tranquillement par la fenêtre ouverte, toujours vêtu pauvrement mais avec des vêtements différents, il examina les lieux.

- Très belle maison, tu l'as vraiment bien choisie et décorée, la complimenta-t-il comme si son entrée était naturelle et ne méritait pas d'être commentée.

Ignorant cela, Orihime se leva et marcha vers lui pour s'agripper à ses bras.

- Cet après-midi...

- Oui, c'était bien moi que tu as vu par la fenêtre du salon, confirma-t-il en lui accordant toute son attention.

- Mais enfin, tu as perdu la tête ! s'emballa-t-elle. Il aurait pu te voir !

- Je ne supporte pas l'idée de le savoir si près de toi, rétorqua le roux, piqué au vif.

- Tu as quand même pris un risque inconsidéré, une chance qu'Okito chan n'ait pas couru vers toi dévoilant ainsi ta présence.

- Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas décidé à m'arracher un bout de jambe comme celle de ton super boss.

- Ichi..., expira-t-elle, roulant les yeux.

- Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça ? s'impatienta-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans sa touffe rousse hérissée.

- Très bien, accepta la princesse toujours agacée. Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi exactement j'ai dû vivre sans toi tout ce temps. Tu ne m'as dévoilé que les grandes lignes en prenant soin de rester évasif.

- Bientôt, Hime, je te le promets.

- Tu viens de dire vouloir changer de sujet !

- Oui, mais pas celui-là. On en a assez parlé la nuit dernière.

- Tu exagères, souffla Orihime en faisant la moue. Tu détestes être dans l'ignorance mais tu n'hésites pas à me faire subir la même chose.

- Je ne suis pas là sans raison comme tu t'en doutes, déclara Ichi en lui soulevant le menton à l'aide de l'index pour mieux caresser sa douce joue avec son pouce. Tu m'as manqué. Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas venu pour parler, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- A-Alors pourquoi ? s'empourpra-t-elle.

Il sourit de manière suggestive en plaçant doucement une main sur sa fesse droite qui se crispa.

- Ce que je sais faire de mieux, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en remontant sa grande main sur l'un de ses seins. Passer à l'action.

**~o~O~o~**


	6. Au grand jour

**_¤ Le poids de la solitude ¤_**

~o~O~o~

Chapitre 5 : Au grand jour

~o~O~o~

On ne reste pas avec une personne uniquement pour jouir du plaisir charnel. Toutefois, Orihime mentirait si elle affirmait que ce lien profond avec Ichigo ne lui avait pas manqué. Aussi se laissa-t-elle faire lorsqu'il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui ôter son t-shirt pour se retrouver seins nus devant lui.

Laissant place à son excitation, Hime retira à son tour le sweet de son roux et déboucla son pantalon qu'elle laissa glisser le long de ses jambes minces. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose.

- Où sont tes chaussures ?

- Je les ai laissées dans le jardin, répondit-il en pliant ses orteils recouverts de chaussettes. Elles ne m'auraient servi à rien puisque tu m'aurais aussi forcé à les retirer, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette remarque poussa la belle à rosir mais laissa de côté le sujet « chaussures ».

- Princesse, tu es beaucoup plus mince que dans mes souvenirs mais ton corps est toujours aussi attirant. J'ai envie de toi mais je n'ai pas le temps de te faire plaisir comme avant cette fois.

La fin de sa déclaration pourrait effrayer ou agacer n'importe quelle femme qui comprendrait par là qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Mais Orihime ne perçut pas cela de cette façon. Ichigo était en fuite, devait se cacher et ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. C'est uniquement pour cela qu'ils ne pouvaient se complaire dans les préliminaires.

Il ne faisait assurément pas partie de ces hommes ne qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs propres désir en négligeant celui de leur compagne. C'est donc pour cette raison et elle seule que la jeune femme ne se priverait pas de ce bonheur inespéré de faire l'amour avec lui surtout que Sado l'avait prévenue qu'il rentrerait tard.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais laisse-moi commencer pour une fois.

Elle colla ses seins contre son torse, amaigri mais pas moins attirant, et se laissa descendre pour se mettre à genoux.

- Hime...

- Laisse-moi faire, Ichi, souffla sensuellement cette dernière.

Avec des gestes habiles et légèrement tremblants, elle baissa son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles pour se retrouver devant son érection qui la fit frissonner tandis que son entrejambe s'humidifiait. C'était si plaisant de faire de l'effet à l'homme de sa vie, en particulier après des années sans contact quel qu'il soit.

Impatient, Ichigo lui caressa les cheveux et elle comprit direct le message. Excitée, la demoiselle prit en bouche le membre afin de, sans attendre, déplacer sa langue tout autour. Ichigo gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière tout en maintenant celle de sa princesse contre lui.

- Continue, Hime...

Celle-ci accéléra la cadence en attrapant doucement les deux grosses perles ultrasensibles sous son érection. La passion du roux mua en cris de plaisir intense alors qu'il mouvait son bassin dans la bouche de la beauté auburn. Sauf que sa semence était déjà sur le point de sortir et c'était trop tôt même si une nuit torride ne leur était pas accordée.

- J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, murmura-t-il en la forçant à le regarder.

Il se pencha pour relever Hime qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche, leurs langues s'entremêlaient pendant que leurs mains se redécouvraient impatiemment. Toucher chaque courbe, chaque muscle, chaque zone érogène...

- Tu as très envie de moi, s'amusa Ichi, les doigts sur sa fleur intime.

Il glissa son majeur à l'intérieur, Orihime se cambra dans un son fort plaisant. Comme enivré par la luxure baignant dans la pièce, Ichigo souleva Orihime par les cuisses et enfouit son visage sans son cou délicat tandis qu'elle encerclait sa taille avec ses jambes.

- Je t'aime, Orihime.

Sur cette confession, il la pénétra d'un seul mouvement qui leur fit tous les deux user fortement de leurs cordes vocales. Dans un premier temps, la princesse ondula contre son Ichi tout en dévorant presque ses lèvres. Il palpait ses fesses pendant qu'elle lui griffait le dos et tirait ses cheveux hérissés. Néanmoins, Ichigo restait Ichigo avec son besoin de contrôler et avoir le dessus.

C'est ainsi qu'il pivota soudainement en surprenant Orihime qu'il plaqua dos au mur. Dans cette position, il put lui écarter davantage les jambes et mieux aller et venir en elle jusqu'à la jouissance mutuelle qui restaura leur union charnelle naturelle.

~o~O~o~

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas prévu de dormir ici, tu le sais.

Habillé avec ses vêtements de la veille, Ichigo s'apprêta à repartir par la fenêtre.

- Attends !

Complètement nue, Orihime quitta les couvertures à son tour et lui sauta au cou. Leur moment intime cette nuit fut court mais magique. Cependant, après leurs ébats, la fatigue gagna très vite Hime car son corps pas loin de la maigreur et habitué à une léthargie quasi-totale la rappela à l'ordre. Lorsque le fils Kurosaki décida de rentrer, elle le supplia de rester à grand renfort de larmes au point de se déclencher une crise d'asthme. Inquiet, il resta auprès d'elle avec pour mission de filer à l'aube, soit maintenant.

- Ça va aller ? s'informa-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Oui, même si j'ai toujours du mal à te laisser partir.

- Orihime...

- Je sais, expira-t-elle en accentuant son étreinte.

- N'oublie pas, lui répéta Ichigo avec grand sérieux. Cette nuit, viens me rejoindre à l'usine à 3h du matin. Chad te suivra à distance pour garder un œil sur toi mais assure-toi de ne pas être suivie.

- Entendu.

Rassuré, il lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et s'en alla. La princesse attrapa sa robe de chambre avant de s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour le regarder s'éloigner et disparaître rapidement à l'angle de la rue, sa capuche sur la tête. Ensuite, elle jeta un œil au réveil et soupira de contentement. Incroyable comment retrouver son amour qu'on croyait perdu pouvait ressusciter les ailes qu'on s'était coupées et raviver la lumière dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles on se noyait.

- Allez, un peu de ménage puis quelques courses avant de les accueillir !

~o~O~o~

- Bonjour ! Bienvenue à tous ~ !

- … Euh... Orihime chan, c'est bien toi !?

Face à la mentionnée se tenaient Isshin Kurosaki accompagné de ses filles jumelles Yuzu & Karin. Avec la petite famille il y avait également Tatsuki et son petit ami Ishida Uryuu toujours aussi impeccable.

- Oui, c'est bien moi Isshin san, confirma Hime.

- Il y a de quoi être éberlué, commenta sa meilleure amie.

- Je confirme, ajouta Ishida bouche-bée.

Devant eux il avait une Orihime si différente que les bras leurs en tombaient presque.

- Entrez ! les invita celle-ci en les laissant prendre place dans son salon. Sado kun travaille mais vous transmet le bonjour à tous !

Telles des marionnettes, ses amis s'installèrent en se répartissant sur le canapé, les fauteuils et les chaises tandis que leur hôte s'activait dans la cuisine pour leur préparer des amuse-bouches.

- Orihime ? Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement..., débuta Tatsuki qui l'avait rejoint en se tordant les doigts. J'ai...

- C'est bon, lui sourit la belle, les mains chargée d'un plateau. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais...

- Viens, tout le monde nous attend.

Tatsuki demeura immobile. Sa meilleure amie était plus bas que terre pendant cinq interminables années en dépit de tous leurs efforts pour lui redonner goût à la vie. Or, là, c'était à croire que ce pan de sa vie n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si Orihime s'était couchée au plus mal hier soir et réveillée au top de sa forme ce matin. Comment avait-elle pu changer en un laps de temps aussi court ?

- Tatsuki chan ? l'appela son copain du salon.

- J'arrive !

Chacun prit un petit quelque chose mais tous les regards convergeaient dans la même direction. C'est Yuzu qui brisa le silence, sa voix, comme toujours, trahissant son émotion.

- Orihime chan, tu es si différente. As-tu... es-tu enfin parvenue à accepter la mort de mon frère ?

Oui, différente, sa belle-soeur l'était. Rayonnante, la beauté auburn avait laissé au placard ses habituels tailleurs noirs et son apparence négligée. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient sous les yeux la Orihime féminine qu'elle avait été, c'est-à-dire coiffée, maquillée, parfumée et vêtue de vêtements colorés sans habits d'Ichigo cachés dessous d'après son décolleté.

Cependant, bien que touchée par leurs remarques et plus que ravie de se sentir mieux, maintenant libérée de ses pensées suicidaires, Orihime sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait tant aimé partager avec eux la raison de son bonheur apparent, mais on le lui avait interdit. Le fait qu'Ichigo soit vivant et surtout présent à quelques kilomètres d'ici devait encore rester secret. Pour l'instant. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de répondre en enfouissant son horrible sentiment de culpabilité.

- Mes nombreux rêves sur Ichigo, ma récente dispute avec Tatsuki chan et mes longues conversations avec Sado kun m'ont beaucoup fait réfléchir. Ils n'ont cessé de me rappeler qu'Ichigo n'aurait pas supporté de me voir sombrer au fond du trou et j'ai fini par les entendre. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre après ma dernière tentative ratée que je veux vivre et faire honneur à Ichi.

~o~O~o~

La journée avait été incroyablement longue. Deux heures quarante-cinq du matin, enfin. Assise sur le canapé à attendre impatiemment l'heure, Orihime bondit sur ses clefs, caressa Okito et fonça vers sa voiture. Avant de démarrer, elle remarqua dans son rétroviseur Sado dans sa propre auto, prêt à la suivre à distance comme prévu.

La jeune femme roula nerveusement vers le lieu de rendez-vous donné par Ichigo tout en s'assurant de ne pas être suivie. En l'absence de circulation, le trajet s'effectua très vite. Elle se gara devant l'usine où elle était déjà venue et aperçut rapidement Ichigo marchant vers elle.

- Laisse le moteur tourner, Hime, lui dit-il penché à la fenêtre baissée. Je prends le volant.

Sa moitié lui céda la place sans poser de questions pour aller s'asseoir côté passager au moment où Chad arriva à son tour, fit un appel de phare et entra dans l'usine.

- Pourquoi cet appel de phare ? demanda Orihime en mettant sa ceinture.

- C'est pour nous signaler que vous n'avez pas été suivis.

- Où va-t-on ?

Le silence lui répondit et pour cause : celui qu'elle aimait la détaillait attentivement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment belle, la complimenta Ichigo, l'oeil brillant. Et ce n'est pas à cause du maquillage. L'aura douce et joyeuse qui émane naturellement de toi est de retour. J'ai sous les yeux la femme que j'ai laissée il y a cinq ans et tu n'imagines pas à quel point te voir revivre me comble après t'avoir vu dépérir, Hime.

- Je...

La suite de mots se perdit dans sa gorge et le roux ne lui en tint pas rigueur, permettant même à un léger sourire de prendre forme sur son visage.

Ils roulèrent en silence. Il était étrange de constater qu'ils avaient été séparés durant cinq années et pourtant, les habitudes réapparaissaient. D'un regard ils se comprenaient, se prenaient parfois la main ou échangeaient un sourire complice de temps à autre. C'est seulement lorsque Ichigo mit le moteur à l'arrêt qu'Orihime s'intéressa à l'environnement extérieur.

- L'aéroport ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il en descendant de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière de sa princesse.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de venir sur les pistes surtout celle-ci qui est isolée, ça peut être dangereux.

- Viens, lui demanda le jeune homme, la main tendue.

- Ichigo..., s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Celui-ci agita sa main qu'elle consentit à prendre uniquement parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui. L'endroit était désert et paraissait effrayant en pleine nuit. Pas très à l'aise, Hime suivit Ichi à bord de l'un des avions qui n'avait rien de particulier. L'intérieur en revanche avait de quoi susciter l'intérêt. Dépourvu de sièges, en son centre trônait une longue table entourée de chaises et presque tous les recoins de l'appareil comportaient des tas et des tas de cartons, certains ouverts.

Curieuse, la demoiselle en inspecta quelques uns et trouva des CD gravés, des clés USB, des documents divers, des DVD et des photos. C'est surtout ces dernières qui attirèrent son attention. Elle en attrapa quelques unes empilées et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa au fur et à mesure qu'elle les faisait défiler. Son souffle se coupa sur l'avant-dernière prise d'un hélicoptère qui montrait un cimetière regroupant des centaines de tombes.

- Hime, murmura Ichigo en entourant ses épaules.

Il vit ses larmes s'écraser sur les clichés, certains en noir et blanc.

- Tout ça ce sont les originaux, des copies ont été envoyées aux autorités compétentes. Je sais que ça doit te...

- Alors c'est... pour ça, articula-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu es resté si loin de moi tout ce... tout ce temps...

Anéantie, les photos lui échappèrent et une violente crise d'asthme se manifesta. Elle agrippa sa gorge privée d'air et s'effondra au sol.

- Orihime ! Où est ta ventoline !?

Entre sa crise et son état émotionnel malmené, la pauvre avait bien du mal à prononcer un mot.

- Princesse ! s'énerva le fils Kurosaki en fouillant ses poches.

- D-Dans... mon... s-sac... !

Sans attendre, il se jeta dessus et en vida le contenu. Il trouva le petit tube bleu parmi les mouchoirs, le portable, les clefs et lui mit doucement l'extrémité dans la bouche en appuyant une fois, puis une deuxième.

- Calme-toi, laisse faire effet, l'encouragea-t-il en lui soutenant la nuque. Ça va aller, je suis là...

Cela prit un peu de temps mais elle finit par cesser de s'agiter. Impossible toutefois de stopper les tremblements incontrôlables de son corps. Toujours sous le choc, elle attrapa le sweet d'Ichigo au niveau de son ventre pour y loger son visage. Comprenant sa douleur, Ichigo laissa ses doigts glisser dans sa longue chevelure.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est pour cette raison que tu as... disparu toutes ces années..., souffla-t-elle. C'est si difficile à encaisser, je suis tellement...

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Je me sens si coupable que mon cœur semble déchirée, pleura-t-elle. Ça me fait si mal mais j'ai besoin de comprendre Ichi kun. Raconte-moi.

Ce dernier ferma les paupières et fut quelque part soulagé qu'elle ne voit pas les larmes qu'il acceptait lui-même de laisser couler après les avoir retenues tant d'années. Toujours assis, Ichigo s'adossa contre l'un des cartons et installa Orihime sur lui, sa tête auburn sur son épaule. Enlacés, ils partagèrent leur multitude de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient.

- Tout a commencé il y a cinq ans comme tu le sais. Plus précisément le jour où j'ai posé le pied dans ce pays, où j'ai finalement bien fait de me rendre...

Ichigo lui avoua tout sans omettre aucun détail au risque de heurter la sensibilité de sa belle. Cette sorte de « retrouvailles » imprégnées uniquement de vérité dura près de deux heures. Les premiers rayons du soleil les ramenèrent progressivement à la réalité dont l'atmosphère était devenue amer.

Un peu courbaturés, le cœur toujours en peine mais plus léger maintenant la vérité dévoilée, le couple quitta l'avion main dans la main pour rejoindre la voiture.

- Je te ramène chez toi puis je retourne à l'usine, la prévint le roux. Mais demain soir, va chez mon père et arrange-toi pour que mes sœurs et nos amis soient tous là. Il faudra que tu penses à allumer la télé à l'heure des infos pour les regarder avec eux.

- Pourquoi ? Je déteste les informations de toutes sortes depuis ta disparition, lui avoua-t-elle, la voix brisée. Cela me faisait trop penser à toi.

- Je sais mais à cette heure-ci, Princesse, nous serons enfin réunis pour de bon.

~o~O~o~

Le lendemain, Orihime fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous réunis chez les Kurosaki ?

- Tu trouves que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Tatsuki chan ?

- Si mais ça ne ressemble pas comme initiative de ta part, répliqua la brune, sourcils froncés.

- Durant des années, Orihime nous a fuis, refusant de passer du temps avec nous pour rester seule, intervint Sado. Alors je suggère de prendre cette initiative comme une nouvelle preuve qu'Orihime veut vraiment remonter la pente et ne plus se laisser couler.

Isshin, ses deux filles, Tatsuki et Ishida parurent toujours sceptiques mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Il fallait les comprendre : après des années à voir leur amie sombrer toujours plus profondément, difficile de croire en sa volonté de profiter de la vie du jour au lendemain surtout après plusieurs tentatives de suicide.

Inoue, elle, remercia silencieusement Sado et décida de changer de sujet. Ichigo ne lui avait pas demandé de réunir tout le monde sous le même toit pour engendrer des disputes en latence depuis longtemps.

- Il est 20h ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en se jetant sur la télécommande pour zapper. Et si on regardait les informations ?

La mâchoire de certains faillit se décrocher.

- Tu détestes les informations ! lança Karin assise près de son père.

- C'est vrai, approuva Uryuu. Notamment depuis...

- Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs ! annonça la présentatrice à l'écran de toute évidence surexcitée. Comme chaque soir, nous sommes ravis de vous retrouver sur notre antenne et ce soir, croyez-moi, vous ne le regretterez pas ! Avant d'aborder les grands titres de ce journal, nous recevons en exclusivité une personne longtemps considérée comme morte. Bonsoir, merci de nous honorer de votre présence, ajouta-t-elle tournée vers son invité toujours hors du champ de la caméra. Présentez-vous à nos téléspectateurs qui auraient pu oublier qui vous êtes, même s'il y a peu de chance, sourit-elle.

La caméra changea d'angle pour faire un plan fixe sur l'invité en question qui regardait l'objectif de toute évidence fatigué, tendu et nerveux.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, j'ai trente-trois ans et je suis journaliste.

Dès cet instant, la caméra alterna les plans fixes entre Ichigo et la présentatrice, et les plans larges pour les filmer ensemble durant leur échange.

- Vous étiez, jusque il y a peu, mort aux yeux de vos proches sans doute plus que choqués de vous voir à l'écran ce soir, continua la présentatrice en jetant de temps à autre un œil sur ses fiches-questions. Cinq ans sont passés depuis la dernière fois que l'on vous a vu vivant. Racontez-nous votre histoire, l'encouragea-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

- Il y a cinq ans, j'ai dû partir à l'étranger, commença le roux, les mains croisées pour s'empêcher de trembler.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Tourner un reportage sur le terrain, j'en avais l'habitude car ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Pour des raisons politiques et judiciaires, nous ne révélerons pas de quel pays il s'agit, précisa la journaliste en consultant ses notes. Que s'est-il passé, Kurosaki san ?

- Eh bien, très vite, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, évoqua-t-il plongé dans ses souvenirs. Les habitants nous fuyaient, l'ambiance était lourde, une atmosphère de peur suintait de partout. Un inconnu m'a suivi un jour en me conseillant de retourner chez moi très vite avant de mettre le nez dans quelque chose qui me dépassait et d'en payer le prix fort. C'est là que j'ai décidé d'enquêter.

- Beaucoup auraient pris cela comme un avertissement et rebroussé chemin, reprit sérieusement la femme. Cela ne vous a toutefois pas arrêté, au contraire. J'imagine que vous vous saviez en danger vous et votre équipe en décidant de passer outre cet avertissement et suivre votre instinct.

- Oui, mais pas question de nous laisser intimider même si on se sentait épiés. Dans un premier temps, nous n'avons rien trouvé mais on avait quelques pistes dont une sérieuse.

- Que s'est-il passé à ce moment-là ?

- J'ai reçu des menaces de mort, expliqua Ichigo, dents serrées.

- Quand précisément ?

- Environ deux mois après notre arrivée.

- Soit à la période coïncidant avec votre retour prévu au Japon.

- Oui, c'est ça. Sauf que nous devions suivre cette piste qui, on en était sûrs, menait quelque part.

La présentatrice lui laissa quelques secondes pour se calmer puisque la tension de son invité grimpait à mesure que l'on approchait du sujet crucial.

- Dites-nous quelle décision vous avez prise en votre âme et conscience, Kurosaki san.

- J'ai dû charger un membre de mon équipe de faire croire à mes proches que j'étais mort, avoua-t-il difficilement. Je l'ai fait pour les protéger, ils étaient des cibles potentielles dans les menaces que j'ai reçues. En me croyant décédé, ils n'auraient ainsi pas eu l'idée de venir me chercher et finir tués.

- Cela a dû être très dur...

- Ce qui importait, c'est que ceux que je pistais me croyaient morts aussi, déclara le roux, le regard fuyant. J'ai creusé notre piste avec mes collègues mais nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade à la suite de quoi, j'ai été séparé de mon équipe et fait prisonnier pendant deux ans. C'était des hommes envoyés par le bâtard que je traquais.

- Que vous ont-ils fait ? Vous ont-ils torturé ? Cherché à vous dissuader de continuer à les traquer ?

- Je dirais simplement que j'ai réussi à leur échapper sans perdre mon objectif de vue. C'était long, seulement j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui se tramait.

- Et c'est là que nous pouvons dire que votre vie a basculé dans un cauchemar inimaginable. Qu'avez-vous découvert ? lui demanda la journaliste, le visage grave, la main sous le menton.

- Que Juha Bach, le soi-disant super-homme-capable-de-trouver-tous-les-remèdes à la tête du plus grand laboratoire pharmaceutique du Japon, faisait sortir clandestinement du pays des ébauches de médicaments et traitements expérimentaux pour les tester sur des enfants parfois dès la naissance ! livra-t-il, la voix tremblante. Il a traité ces innocents comme des putains de cobayes !

Le choc plana quelques instants à l'antenne.

- Nous parlons bien du labo dans lequel travaille votre compagne, Inoue Orihime. C'est elle qui est à la l'origine de ces remèdes dont elle a dirigé l'élaboration et bien évidemment, elle ignorait que ces échantillons seraient non pas testés sur des souris mais sur des êtres humains. Comment a-t-elle réagi en apprenant que son intelligence a contribué à la mort de centaines d'enfants ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour parler d'Orihime, elle seule pourra vous dire ce qu'elle ressent, rétorqua le fils Kurosaki.

- Il vous a fallu du temps pour reprendre votre enquête après votre séquestration et rassembler des preuves, ne se laissa pas démonter la présentatrice qui rajustait ses lunettes carrées. Combien de temps et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Il m'a fallu deux ans et demi pour amasser assez de preuves. Infiltrer ce réseau en restant discret n'est pas simple, on a galéré pour prendre des photos compromettantes. Le plus long ça a été les fichiers informatiques, mais j'ai pu compter sur l'aide de mes collègues Shinji, Shuuhei et Ulquiorra.

- Soit un total de cinq longues années loin de votre famille. N'était-ce pas difficile à supporter ? De garder la motivation de démanteler le plus grand réseau de trafic d'êtres humains du siècle dans ces conditions ?

- Je savais que je les reverrais un jour surtout lorsque de retour au Japon, grâce à un contact d'Ulquiorra, nous avons pu trouver une planque à la limite de la ville. Et puis, je veillais sur eux de loin.

- Votre père est médecin et a identifié votre corps décédé. Expliquez-nous, demanda la femme en prenant des notes rapides.

- Urahara Kisuke, directeur-adjoint du lado et expert dans le clonage d'êtres humains, a su créer un clone de moi plus vrai que nature. Il a travaillé dessus des années car mes soupçons sur Juha Bach ne datent pas d'hier. Le moment venu, j'ai demandé à Urahara san de finaliser son expérience et … duper ma famille et mes amis.

- L'un d'eux savait-il que vous étiez en vie quelque part ?

- Seulement mon meilleur ami, j'avais besoin qu'il le sache pour lui demander de veiller sur Orihime en mon absence, avoua Ichigo.

- Pour terminer sur une note plus légère, est-ce que vous avez l'intention de continuer votre métier malgré cet atroce épisode de votre vie ?

- Bien sûr mais à distance, je préfère ne plus bosser sur le terrain, répondit-il sans faille. En revanche tant que je le pourrai, je chasserai ce genre de pourris où qu'ils se terrent.

- En vous faisant encore passer pour mort ? osa-t-elle le questionner.

- Non, plus question de faire subir un tel traumatisme à ma famille, je m'en veux assez.

- Quels mots souhaitez-vous leur adresser s'ils vous regardent ce soir ? lui sourit-elle.

- Juste que je suis désolé pour toute la souffrance que je leur ai infligée, déclara le jeune homme, les yeux humides, la voix brisée.

- Je vous remercie pour votre témoignage, Kurosaki san, finalisa la présentatrice, très professionnelle en feuilletant ses notes. Ça n'a pas dû être simple de vous livrer ainsi pour la première fois depuis longtemps face à des millions de gens. Je vous souhaite bon courage.

La caméra resta braquée sur elle, laissant supposer qu'Ichigo quittait le plateau.

- Comme vous l'avez entendu chers téléspectateurs, la barbarie, l'absence de morale et la trahison n'ont pas de limites chez certaines personnes. A l'heure où nous parlons, la police a déjà investi le laboratoire pharmaceutique en renvoyant les salariés chez eux afin de poursuivre leur enquête. Comme le montrent les images à l'écran, rien n'est laissé au hasard et tout est passé au crible dans un large périmètre interdit au public. Juha Bach a été arrêté plus tôt dans la soirée et est actuellement entendu par les enquêteurs. Nous ignorons encore quel sera son sort mais nul doute que nous vous tiendrons au courant sur l'avancée de cette affaire qui fait trembler l'opinion public. Dans le reste de l'actualité...

~o~O~o~

- Je... n'arrive pas à le croire, marmonna Tatsuki aussi choquée que les autres.

Après les infos télévisées qui laissèrent tout le monde sans voix -sauf Orihime et Sado- ils tombèrent d'un commun accord pour foncer au studio d'enregistrement. Ichigo avait dû prévoir leur venue puisque des agents de sécurité prirent en charge la famille Kurosaki et leurs amis pour les emmener dans une salle sécurisée en face du bâtiment.

De l'autre coté du trottoir se pressait une armée de paparazzis avides de recueillir des commentaires exclusifs de la « star » du jour qui descendait les marches.

- Kurosaki san comment vous sentez-vous après vos révélations chocs ?

- Pensez-vous que votre famille va vous en vouloir ?! Regrettez-vous de vous être fait passer pour mort ?

- Croyez-vous que l'image du Japon va changer ?! Que des personnes vont vous en vouloir d'avoir mis ce scandale à jour ?!

- De quelles séquelles souffrez-vous ? Votre conception de l'humanité a-t-elle définitivement été ébranlée ?

- Quels sont vos projets ?! Faire un break ? Continuer dès demain ? Veiller à ce que Juha Bach paie ce qu'il a fait subir à votre compagne ?!

- Toute ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix, grogna Ichigo en se frayant difficilement un chemin.

- Kurosaki san !

- Attendez ! Assisterez-vous au procès ? Plaiderez-vous pour la perpétuité ou la folie de Juha Bach ?

En ayant ras-le-cul, le roux atteignit le trottoir en bousculant des journalistes sur son passage. C'est là, qu'au loin, il vit Orihime protégée par deux gardes du corps de l'autre côté de la rue. Sans attendre, il traversa et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis si fière de toi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Moi, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu mettre la lumière sur tout ça.

- Ta famille et nos amis sont à l'intérieur, l'avertit-elle, une main sur sa joue. Tu es prêt ?

Il inspira profondément, le cœur emballé.

- Je... ouais.

Consciente de son appréhension, le belle entrecroisa leurs doigts et l'accompagna dans une marche déterminée. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de la salle, l'ambiance se figea, tous les regards tournés vers le couple.

- Euh..., bafouilla le fils Kurosaki en se grattant la tête, très mal à l'aise. Désolé...

Karin fut la première à s'avancer vers lui, les yeux gonflés de larmes. Ichi la détailla avec fierté. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus longs que dans ses souvenirs et elle était plus féminine, il en sourit.

- Karin...

Le bruit sec d'une gifle troubla l'air.

- Comment tu as pu nous faire ça, l'accusa-t-elle, la main levée, le visage baissé. Tu sais à quel point on a souffert à la mort de maman, on ne croyait jamais s'en remettre lorsqu'on nous a annoncé que tu étais...

Son frère se sentit vraiment très mal.

- Pardon, je ne...

Une forte pression l'empêcha de continuer, c'est-à-dire quand sa sœur le prit dans ses bras.

- Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait. Ne recommence plus sinon, je ne te le pardonnerai pas, l'avertit Karin contre son torse.

D'abord surpris, Ichigo finit par répondre à son étreinte. Il la connaissait par cœur : elle lui en voulait mais ce sentiment finirait par se dissiper.

- Promis, confia-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Très vite, une secousse les ramena sur terre.

- Tu nous as tant manqué, Ichi, sanglota sa seconde sœur Yuzu sur son épaule. Je ne veux plus revivre ça, c'était si dur sans toi...

Ichigo n'était pas démonstratif mais, en cet instant, rien au monde ne l'aurait dissuadé d'enlacer sa famille. Isshin laissa ses trois enfants se retrouver avant de s'approcher de son fils unique. Une larme lui échappa lorsqu'il attrapa Ichigo par la nuque afin de coller son front au sien.

- J'aurais deux mots à dire au cinglé au bob pour avoir réussi à me berner.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira.

- Bienvenue chez toi, mon fils.

Sado s'approcha d'Orihime avec qui il échangea un sourire devant cette scène touchante. Bientôt, les Kurosaki formèrent un petit groupe soudé face aux autres.

- Alors Tatsuki, tu ne viens pas me saluer ? la taquina Ichigo.

- Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais été une grande amatrice de câlins, répliqua-t-elle, émue. Et puis je me tâte, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te féliciter ou te casser la gueule.

Ichi rit brièvement.

- Je te laisse décider mais je suis prêt à encaisser. Et toi, Ishida, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, fringué en noir en plus. T'es toujours porté sur la couture ?

- Toujours et je me ferais une joie de coudre ton cerveau, si petit soit-il, au fond de ta boîte crânienne puisqu'il semble avoir prit la fuite quand tu as mis au point ton plan foireux.

- Ton soutien a toujours énormément compté à mes yeux, ironisa le roux.

- Bon, et si on allait se croquer un morceau, les gars.

A l'entrée de la pièce venaient d'arriver Shinji toutes dents dehors, Shuuhei souriant, Ulquiorra indifférent et...

- Je suis d'accord mais Kurosaki m'invite ! exigea Grimmjow.

Toujours aussi emmerdeur.

- De quoi ? se bloqua le roux. Tu rêves, je ne suis pas ta banque !

- Tu as une dette envers moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! C'est grâce à moi et à ma planque que t'as pu rester caché si près de ta nana tout en rassemblant les preuves contre l'autre taré !

- C'est plutôt grâce à moi puisque je suis celui qui vous mis en contact.

- Personne t'a sonné Ulquiorra alors ferme ta gueule ! s'agaça Grimmjow, sa crinière bleue en bataille. Bon, Kurosaki...

- Va te faire foutre.

- Sale connard, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies !

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! lança Ichi.

- Mais t'as rien refusé, face de con !

- Ton trou à rats ne vaut même pas que je te paye une miette de pain !

- Ce Grimmjow a le même caractère primal que Kurosaki, ils sont vraiment faits pour s'entendre, marmonna Uryuu.

- Je propose qu'on aille casser la croûte, maintenant, proposa Shinji, blasé.

Tout le monde le suivit, Yuzu ébouriffa la touffe rousse de son frère avec un sourire rayonnant au passage.

- On va fêter ton retour à la maison, je te préparai un bon repas.

- C'est gentil, merci Yuzu.

Il s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement quand une main familière lui attrapa le poignet.

- Avant, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoute, Hime, lui assura-t-il en pressant sa taille.

- J'ai survécu à cinq années d'enfer et je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse d'avoir survécu à toutes mes tentatives de suicide, lui confessa Orihime, les yeux dans les yeux tout en caressant la broche qu'il lui avait offerte il y a longtemps. Nous avons enduré et supporté le poids de la solitude, Ichi et ça a bien failli nous détruire tous les deux.

Elle prit son visage en coupe comme pour graver chaque trait un peu plus marqué par le temps.

- J'ai entendu dire tellement souvent que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, reprit la beauté auburn, les prunelles scintillantes. Alors servons-nous de notre souffrance pour nous soutenir et marcher ensemble. Car le seul poids que je veux supporter désormais, c'est le celui de mon amour pour toi.

**FIN**

**~o~O~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous. Ainsi s'achève cette fanfiction qui aura intrigué pas mal d'entre vous. Je tenais cependant à l'écrire parce que j'aimais l'idée mais aussi pour me lancer un défi : écrire une histoire qui tiendrait dans un nombre de pages et de chapitres restreints. En d'autres mots, vous raconter beaucoup avec peu de mots tout en réussissant à vous toucher. Comme j'aime les détails et les chapitres de plusieurs dizaines de pages, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire ! Mais je pense y être parvenue. Merci donc d'avoir suivi cette histoire.<strong>

**J'en profite pour vous annoncer que mon autre fanfiction « Le cœur a ses raisons » n'aura pas de suite et j'en suis navrée. Cela m'embête vraiment car avant de créer mon blog, je suis tombée sur de nombreuses fictions inachevées ce qui avait le don de m'agacer surtout quand l'histoire était intéressante. Je m'étais donc dit que je ferais en sorte de ne pas infliger ça à mes lecteurs. Hélas, je ne peux m'y tenir.**

**La raison est simple : la flamme qui m'animait en écrivant cette fiction s'est éteinte. J'ai tenté de m'y remettre à plusieurs reprises mais rien à faire, l'inspiration ne vient pas. J'ai toujours la fin en tête mais impossible d'ordonner mes idées pour en faire des chapitres. Je préfère donc cesser de forcer plutôt que de vous poster des chapitres que je n'aurais pris aucun plaisir à écrire dans le seul but de finir ce que j'ai commencé. Toutefois, je ne vais pas supprimer « Le cœur a ses raisons » car je me refuse à effacer un de mes textes achevé ou non.**

**C'est donc sur « Le poids de la solitude » que je décide de clôturer mon compte après trois ans puisque je n'ai pas prévu de publier d'autre histoire. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à poster sur ce site et j'y ai fait la connaissance de personnes sympathiques que je n'oublierai pas.**

**Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir lue, suivie et encouragée et je vous dis au revoir en vous souhaitant pleins de bonnes choses. Eh oui, pas d'adieux car sait-on jamais que l'inspiration me frappe à nouveau dans un avenir proche ou lointain...**


End file.
